Through the well and Back Again
by xXxRinandSesshoumaruxXObsessed
Summary: One day, Rin stumbles across the bone eaters well and becomes curious. Accidentally, she ends up falling in and is now somehow in modern day Japan. Realizing that she's been gone for far too long, Lord Sesshoumaru follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Inuyasha.

Author's note: Alright... I'm trying this whole writing thing again, since it's been a while and since I've been watching a LOT of Inuyasha lately and got to thinking... what if Rin stepped into kagome's shoes for a bit? You'll see what I mean eventually. :)

Summary: One day, Rin stumbles across the bone eaters well and becomes curious. Accidentally, she ends up falling in and is now somehow in modern day Japan. Realizing that she's been gone for far too long, Sesshoumaru follows.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Gurgle, guuuurgle... Rin placed a hand over her stomach, looking down at it curiously. It always did make that odd sound whenever she was hungry and she always wondered why. It also reminded her of the very first time it ever made the sound when she first started traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru and every time, it brought a smile to her lips. It was a fond memory indeed and she never wanted to forget it. Now that she was older, though, he didn't bother reminding her that she needed to fend for herself. She wished he would, though. Maybe it was silly but she didn't care. She liked the sound of his voice. More importantly, now that she was older Sesshoumaru had started teaching her how to use and handle swords and other weapons properly, seeing as he couldn't always be there on time to destroy rouge demons whenever they came sniffing around looking for trouble.

Still, though... whenever she went in search for food now, she was sure to tell her lord that she would be returning shortly and even if he never answered back, she knew he still heard her and trusted her to keep to her word. This time was no different... or so she thought. She was still grinning, proud of herself with how many fish she managed to catch when she came across something curious.

The grass was rather tall here and it looked like it had been sealed up, once long ago but now, it was wide open. White flowers scattered the ground around it and, just behind her, she remembered passing an enormous tree. Dimly, she remembered her lord telling her that it was known as the tree of ages. Looking down into the well, Rin shuddered when she realized how dark it was and just exactly what was at the bottom of it... Bones, and lots of them.

However, even though it was pretty creepy some part of her was curious. How was it that Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha could travel through it but no one else could? A moment later, she was dropping a rope down into it, tying the end that wasn't already in the well to a tree so that she could use it to help her in and out if her plan somehow didn't work, and then it wasn't long before she was using the tool to propel herself down into the bottom. Her bare feet hit the surprisingly soft dirt without a sound. She crouched down, closing her eyes trying to will the barrier to let her pass through.

'Okay, maybe it's not a barrier but whatever you are, please allow me through?' After a few moments, Rin cracked an eye open feeling disappointed because of course, nothing happened and she was still sitting in the same position when she first started this whole silly quest. Shaking her head, she dusted her kimono off and began climbing back up the rope.

Suddenly, her foot slipped on the wall of the well and she slid back down and she would have been able to keep her grip on the rope, had it not been for the fact that it burned her hand on the way down and she had no choice but to let go because it hurt. For some reason, though the fall felt longer than the first time down had and she realized why.

It was like looking at stars but it was more beautiful and somehow, it felt a little more sacred. She had found a way through the well. In the back of her head, she knew that she should be going back to her lord and that, even if he didn't show it, would be worried if she didn't return like she usually did but somehow, she felt like she had to do this. Something inside her was pulling her and she just couldn't ignore it. It was strange, really.

She was out of breath. Landing and resting on all fours for a moment, she looked up in wonderment. Dimly, she could hear birds chirping but it seemed like something was muting the sound. She wanted to know what it was. Then, it occurred to her... she was in a different world. A world without Sesshoumaru; the thought of that saddened her and she prayed that she would be able to get back through to him. But, on the other hand, she was also in Kagome's world. And she was about to discover why the priestess loved it so much.

Something about taking that next step and seeing this new place was... intimidating. What would happen when she stepped out of the well and the others saw her? What if Kagome wasn't home? Would her family still welcome her into the house? Rin shook her head. She would worry about all of that later. Right now, she just needed to concentrate on getting out.

"Is somebody out there?" Her voice shook a little so, she cleared her throat and tried asking again but louder. Then, she waited and thankfully, someone answered. It was a male's voice. Kagome's father, perhaps? No. it couldn't be. She never remembered the other girl mentioning anything about a father but a... grandfather? It had to be.

"Who's there?" His voice shook, but with age and not of nerves. Rin also noticed something else... he did not sound welcoming. Instead, he sounded cautious. "And why are you in the well?"

She tried to answer as truthfully as she could because she wanted the old man to trust her. "I fell and somehow ended up here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass but... could you possibly help me out? I'll be able to explain everything better that way and... I'm a friend of Kagome's." That seemed to do the trick and soon, she was able to hear doors creaking open. 'That explains why the birds sounded muffled. The well is in a shrine.' More rope was handed down to her and she grabbed on and started climbing up. She felt relief when her feet touched the ground outside of the well. For a moment, she feared that she would have been stuck down there longer than she would have wanted to be.

Kagome's grandpa looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. She sighed. It seemed like it was going to take some work in order to get the old man to trust her.

"Come inside and we'll get you cleaned up." He didn't even wait for her to respond before he turned around and began walking back to the house, his old broom in hand.

Rin followed, not wanting to make him distrust her even more. She stayed quiet and hoped Kagome was home. She gasped once she walked through the doors. The house was beautiful. And... big. A women was inside and she was standing at something but, whatever she was doing it was making everything smell delicious. The women turned around and smiled at Kagome's grandpa, a wooden spoon in hand. 'Oh, she must be cooking.' Rin thought to herself. Her smile didn't falter when she saw Rin but she also noticed her eyes shift slightly in uncertainty.

"Hello, dear. I'm just making dinner for everyone. You're welcome to join us." She sounded sincere enough and Rin smiled back, bowing.

"I would be honored."

The woman laughed and turned around going back to her task, stirring thoroughly and humming to herself for a moment.

"This girl says she's a friend of Kagome's." The old man put in, sitting down with his knees folded under him at the table.

"Oh! Hold on a moment then while I go get her." The woman wiped her hands off and put the spoon down before walking out of the room. A moment later, Kagome was with her, looking confused.

"A friend? Wh- oh! It's you, Rin. How... how did you get through the well?" For some reason, the other girl looked almost frightened and Rin wondered why, her feelings hurt. But then, she knew... it had to be because normally, the others besides Inuyasha and Kagome herself were the only ones who could get through but now, all of a sudden, here she was.

"I... I don't know, really. I couldn't help myself and got curious and fell when I tried getting back out. Actually, I should probably be going before Lord Sesshoumaru gets worried." She began to stand but was soon stopped by Kagome.

"Why don't you go back with me? I have a test but I'll be heading back in the next three days. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be able to figure out what happened and be fine."

Not wanting to be rude, Rin did the next best thing she could and agreed with the girl. She only hoped that Kagome was right and that her lord wouldn't try coming through because if he did or even could... things could become bad and he already had to be angry enough as it was with her for not keeping to her word and coming back to him like she said she would so maybe... maybe it was best that she stayed where she was as long as she could and when she got back, she would explain everything to him and pray that he wasn't as mad at her as she thought he was...

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope everyone likes this. :) I'm not quite sure where I'm going to take it but the next chapter should be up soon I hope. Let me know what you think? Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and the favorites! :) they all made my day!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Sleepovers? Rin had never heard of them in her life but, she had to admit that it was amusing listening to Kagome talk about them. It helped her forget for a moment how mad Lord Sesshoumaru probably was and it _did_ sound really fun being able to play with hair and paint nails. Being the curious person that she was, Rin couldn't stop herself from asking; "how do you do these sleepovers?" Kagome laughed and led her up to her room. In no time at all, the two girls were doing each others hair and, it surprised Rin how... fun this whole thing was, even if she was pretty bad with the paint and didn't really know how to play with hair properly. Soon, she was yawning and slouching forward slightly in her spot on the floor next to Kagome's bed and the other girl brought out another blanket and pillow for her to use and, it didn't take long before she was asleep...

The next day, when Rin woke, she found Kagome sitting at her desk, hunched over a huge stack of books and papers. Had she slept at all? Rin frowned, worried. "What's that for?" The other girl sighed and shoved everything away from her, looking defeated.

"Remember, I have a test coming up in two days now and I don't understand a single _thing."_ Wanting to be supportive of her but not knowing how, Rin settled for putting a hand on the other girls shoulder and squeezed gently. Then, an idea hit her. She wanted to be helpful and if this worked... "Kagome, is it possible for me to go to this school with you?"

For a moment, the other girl hesitated and looked like she wanted to say no but then... "I don't see why not. First, we'd have to stop at the office and get you a uniform and then we'd have to order all your books for you and, not only that but, if you do this with me, Rin you would have to travel back and forth between times like I do and, can you handle that? You would probably be away from Sesshoumaru a lot more than just three days. "

Rin bit her lip. It _did_ sound scary and of course, she didn't want to be away from her lord any longer than she had to but... her curiosity _always_ seemed to be getting the better of her these days.

"Yes, Kagome I can handle it. You have my word. "

Kagome looked at her for several long moments and then nodded. A second later, she was packing everything into her bag and moving quickly all over her room. "Okay then, it's settled. Come on. I have an extra uniform you can borrow for now until we get you one of your own."

Rin did as she was told and, soon she was wearing a green skirt and white shirt with long sleeves and pulling down at the skirt uncomfortably because it was _short._ The other girl smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Plus, you look adorable. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast and you can walk to school with me." Kagome tugged on Rin's arm and the two girls walked down together for food and then... Rin was about to have her first day of school. She wasn't too sure how she felt about all of that but, she just hoped that she was making the right decision. Something deep inside her told her that somehow, she was. And it made her happy.

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:**

A mighty demon paced the forest, but at the same time, was trying to make it look like he wasn't. 'She's been gone for too long.' And then another part of him was screaming 'who cares?' The truth was, though is that he _did_ care and it made him angry. Long ago, he had made a point to his foolish half demon brother that he despised humans and he always would. In fact, he was still angry at his father for falling for that human woman a long time ago. After all, it was she who ended up getting him killed and _he_ had been the one who wanted to defeat his powerful father. However... even though she was indeed human, traveling with Rin wasn't all that bad, he supposed. In fact, most of the time, she stayed quiet and, more importantly, she intrigued him. No matter how much he denied it, he knew it was true.

"Jaken!" he waited and a second later, his faithful toad demon was bowing before him, his green nose to the ground.

"Do not worry, my lord. I will find Rin even if it costs me my life!" He declared, rather bravely.

"Where is she, Jaken?" He knew he was being harsh but, he also knew that it wouldn't stop Jaken from following. In fact, it helped get answers out of the toad much faster.

He heard the toad gulp nervously and smirked. "I lost her in the forest my lord. She took off on her own and I couldn't stop her."

There was no need to ask _why_ he hadn't been able to. Rin was a grown woman now and that fact had been appearing every day, even to Jaken who couldn't bully her anymore like he used to when she was a child. Sesshoumaru actually suspected that Jaken has become rather fond of the girl but, like himself, the toad was stubborn.

'In the forest, huh?' He thought and then he turned and walked silently away. He could already smell her. It was faint, but her smell was there. And it was leading him to the well. The question was... why? She knew better than to venture there. He had warned her away from it long before she ever knew about it. There was something about it to him that didn't seem right. Especially if it let that weird miko of Inuyasha's pass through it from some strange land. And if Rin was there, he didn't know if he could get her back...

* * *

 **Rin:**

School was strange, to say the least. She liked Kagome's friends well enough but now that she was actually here, she had a weird feeling. Like something didn't completely add up right and it bothered her. Not only that but, Kagome's friends kept asking her things like where did she come from and how did she like it in Japan? The truth was, Rin knew nothing of this new Japan and that was probably part of what troubled her. The other part was that she had to keep lying to the other girls because there was something in her gut telling her _not_ to tell them the complete truth because she knew that this wasn't where she belonged. On the other hand, though, if it helped Kagome... and for some reason, Kagome seemed to think that Rin needed this school.

Despite it being her first day, the teachers didn't seem to have any guilt about loading Rin with a whole pile of studies to take home with her. She had no idea how she was going to keep up with it all and, not only that but she was already starting to miss Sesshoumaru. She couldn't get him off her mind. Was he worried about her, looking for her? She had no idea. Kagome noticed instantly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Rin. Now that the testing is done, we can head back to the feudal era first thing tomorrow morning." They were walking the many stairs that led to Kagome's house and, even with all the ninja training she learned from Lord Sesshoumaru, she was still left panting slightly. The weight from her new backpack on her back and all the books she now carried were a burden but, she would never complain out loud.

As overwhelming as it all was, she had to admit that this school was actually, dare she say it, fun. How she was going to explain all of this to her lord and why she all of a sudden was going to have to do more traveling without him was going to be hard. Maybe she could even ask him to come along... 'If I was able to pass through the well, maybe he can, too?' She shook her head violently. There was no way her lord would accept this and no way he would allow her to come back. She knew how he felt about his younger brother and if he learned that she was now traveling with Kagome part time in order to study and learn... the thought made her gasp. Would he really leave her behind? No, he wouldn't... 'We've been through so much together already...'

But, no matter how hard she tried convincing herself otherwise, the thought of being left behind by her beloved demon lord wouldn't leave her mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Something I've come to realize with my writing is that endings are a thorn in my side and actually pretty hard for me to write so, if any of the endings to a chapter seem odd... well, that's most likely why and I'd like to apologize for that now. Anyways, here is chapter two! :) I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think? Please and thank you! :D More will be posted soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

Author's note: I got asked something pretty important about the age of the characters and thought I'd mention it here. :) Since Rin and Kagome can go to the same high school, Rin is about 15 and Kagome 16.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Her heart was pounding and she was bending carefully halfway over the well. She was terrified. At the time, when her and Kagome were back at the house, she was so excited to return and see her lord again but, now that they were actually on the way back she wasn't sure what would happen and how her lord would react and, to be honest, this scared her greatly. Taking a deep breath, Rin thought; 'here we go,' and jumped. Going back through was just as beautiful as it was the first time. She spread her arms wide and it felt like she was flying.

All too soon, though, it ended and she was grasping the edge of the top of the well with her hand and pulling herself out of it. She was smiling broadly until she looked up all the way and saw her lord standing there, watching her coldly. She froze, instantly feeling cold. This is what she had been fearing.

"My lord, I-I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay away from here but, I couldn't help it and I fell and didn't know how to get back but Kagome helped me." She knew she was rambling and her excuses sounded feeble, even to her own ears. She should never have done it 'and,' she wondered to herself 'do I even have the choice to stop going if I have to?' She hoped she wouldn't, because she didn't want to let Kagome down but, on the other hand, she didn't want to keep disappointing her lord, either. She didn't like it when he was angry with her...

A long time ago, Rin knew that if she had come to lord Sesshoumaru with something like this, she probably would have been killed, or worse because she now knew of his dislike towards humans but then... why did he bother keeping her around? Besides which, it felt like something was changed about him now. Yes, he was still cold and sometimes still even seemed heartless (even though she knew that he really wasn't). It was like something deep down withing him was different (in a good way) and he wasn't so tense anymore around her. Even when she had been a young child, he had never been cruel towards her. Because of this change, Rin held her breath, hoping he wouldn't lash out at her for disobeying.

In the end, he didn't. "Do as you please." Was all he said before turning around and walking away, like he usually did when a problem had been handled. She didn't know why but for some reason, she felt sad. Like she was hoping for him to be more concerned for her. But then... 'Maybe he is. Maybe he just isn't showing it? Anyways, this isn't like you, wanting him to worry about you. You're independent and can take care of yourself, remember? I think you've been around Kagome's friends for far too long.'

Rin felt guilty as soon as the thought came out because Kagome's friends had been nice enough to her, especially since she was an outsider to their small group. They had treated her like she wasn't. 'You're just on edge. Calm down and stop feeling so bad about everything.' She scolded herself. She turned towards Kagome and gave her a small smile of thanks, knowing that if she didn't hurry up, it would take her several more days to catch back up to her lord and Jaken again.

"Thank you for everything, Kagome. When should we meet back here again to go back?" Her heart hammered against her chest while she waited for the other girls answer.

"How about in a week? That should give you enough time to catch up on your new studies and talk to Sesshoumaru." She winked and Rin could feel herself going red.

Rin stammered, feeling her palms go sweaty with nerves. "What do you mean?"

Kagome made a tsking sound in the back of her throat and gave her _the_ look. "Don't give me that. You've been sighing all day. You're in love with him."

Rin gasped and looked around, making sure that her lord was actually gone, like she thought he was. "Kagome! You mustn't ever say that out loud! He can't know."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave Rin a stubborn look. "And why not?"

It was a reasonable question, Rin knew that perfectly well but on the other hand... "I'd rather not talk about it." She grumbled, her mood sinking, if possible, even lower. Her lord wasn't the only one who had changed. Yes, she was still her happy, care free self on most days but lately, for some reason, she'd been feeling down and kept getting lost deeper and deeper into her thoughts about... the demon lord himself.

Would he really leave her if he found out about her feelings for him? She shuddered at the thought of it. She didn't know what she would ever do without him. Well, she guessed she could travel with Kagome and her group of friends if she asked but on the other hand, it would be weird because she was so used to her lord and Jaken's company.

"I think I'd better get going." Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. She had so much she needed to think about and do and not enough time to accomplish it all. How was she going to get Lord Sesshoumaru to stop being angry with her? Would he _ever_ talk to her again? 'It's not like he was ever a demon of many words in the first place but... still.'

Sighing, Kagome nodded her understanding, waved cheerily at her and began making her way to her own friends, who were no doubt waiting impatiently for her return. Especially Inuyasha, from the sounds of it. Rin frowned thoughtfully, wishing that her and... no. How could she even think that? There was no way her lord would fall for her, let alone speak outwardly of his feelings for her, even if she asked. Not only that, it wasn't fair of her to be getting jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Kagome had talked to her and entrusted a lot in her the nights she had stayed with her on the other side and, from the sounds of it, the two of them have worked hard on their relationship in order to get it to where it was now. Not only that, it seemed like there was a lot of heart ache involved. She now knew all about Kikiyo and Inuyasha's past together and had to hand it to Kagome. She was so brave, staying with Inuyasha and coming back, even when she could have stayed in her own world when he had run off and hurt her, even if he hadn't meant to...

Rin couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be reincarnated with a woman who had, in the past, had a romantic relationship with the man she now had feelings for in the present. It must have been so hard, long ago, when Kagome first realized her feelings for Inuyasha. 'If her and Inuyasha managed to figure things out and learn how to deal with everything, maybe just maybe, Lord Sesshoumaru and I can?' It was wishful thinking, she knew but it still helped her feel a tiny bit better.

She placed a finger lightly on her chin thoughtfully and was looking down (something that her lord specifically told her _not_ to do, but sometimes she couldn't help it and occasionally forgot) when she was knocked to the ground roughly, her breath stolen from her. She rolled back up to a standing position, ignoring the stitch in her side and faced the thing that had pushed her to the ground so roughly. Taking out her two daggers and getting into a fighting stance, she glared darkly at the creature. It was creepy indeed. It had wings and two long heads with horns and read eyes and it was looking at her with such a hungry look that she shivered. And it was _fast._ It kept darting around and striking at her, trying to catch her off her guard again. 'Not going to happen.' She thought, lashing out at the thing, even striking it once or twice.

The demon screamed and it was such a _horrifying_ sound it brought goosebumps to Rin's arms. 'This is getting old.' She thought in irritation. Her eyes followed the demon quickly, trying to find out how to kill it without losing her fighting position. 'It's there!' A second later she rushed at the thing, positioning her dagger straight up, holding the bottom of the hand that was gripping the dagger with her other hand for better balance and she plunged it straight into the demons heart just as it raised its talon like arms to strike her.

Again, it screamed before dissolving into bones and the bones clattered to the ground, leaving Rin panting and out of breath. In a way, she missed it when Sesshoumaru came to her rescue whenever a demon like this tried doing away with her. She also missed being able to sleep on the back of Ah-Un and not having any responsibilities of a grown woman but at the same time, she liked being able to defend herself and was grateful to her lord for teaching her how. Yes, the training days had been hard and stressful and left her exhausted at the end of each of them but they were well worth all the pain and bloodshed.

Her lord had not been easy on her by any means and she remembered all the nights spent soaking in hot springs because her muscles were so sore and tired that she could barely move. Her days spent in practice had also been pretty intense but, going to this school didn't even compare to her training, it seemed. Actually, it was almost like the training itself all over again because it was so new and strange to her. School also left her tired and sore and she was so surprised at how sore her back and neck were after the long hours of sitting in the strange desks all morning taking the test that Kagome seemed to worry so much over.

They reminded Rin of the time that her lord had tested her at the end of her training to learn how to fight properly. She had sparred with him for three days straight, only taking short breaks in between when he let her, telling her that if it had been a real battle, her opponent wouldn't allow her such a thing and that she couldn't afford to be tired.

Rin ran a hand through her long black raven hair in frustration, wishing her thoughts wouldn't be so scattered and realizing just how nice it was to have someone to talk to. Kagome had given her a notebook and a pen, telling her that whenever she needed to "let things out" as the other girl had said, she should write her thoughts down in it and it should help ease the stress some.

'Maybe if I could find a hot spring before returning back to my lord, I could bathe and write them down and who knows, maybe it will help give me the courage that I need to talk to him.' Besides which, she didn't like the smell of demon blood (or any kind of blood) on her. Especially since her lord had a keen sense of smell, she wanted to make things easier on him in any way she could, knowing how hard it was to be such a high demon like he was at times.

It didn't take her long to find a hot spring. She shed her clothes, took out her diary as Kagome called it from her new bag and stepped gingerly into the water, knowing that if she got in too fast, she would become light headed. While she had been on the other side, the other girl had also shown her what shampoo was and Rin found that she liked the smell and when the two of them had gone shopping, she had picked out the kind that smelled like flowers.

She sank her body lower into the hot water, enjoying the soothing sensation for a few moments before she even began to write anything.

 _Dear diary..._ she began and the words just began to flow and she realized with a start, that writing down how she felt really _did_ help.

* * *

 **Author's note:** The chapters are probably going to take a bit to build up but they should start becoming full with more action soon. :) and I also should mention that if any of my future chapters take a bit longer to post, it's because I have work and other plans in real life to do as well, so I'd like to apologize in advance for any wait that comes up in the future. :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Let me know what you think? Please and thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. :) They make my day and it's so encouraging to see them there. :D Also, Rin will confess soon, just not yet. Gotta get the rest of the plot line down first, haha. :) And, speaking of which... it seems like they do know how to write in the feudal era, at least the scholars and some monks... so I hope it doesn't seem too weird that Rin already knows how to, but it helps with this plot line, so please just bear with me. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Dear diary... Today is my first day back in my world and there's so much to think about and do, I have no idea where to even start. It's maddening, really. I want to ask Lord Sesshoumaru to come with me but I have no idea how to manage that. Not only that, but I have so many studies to catch up on before possibly going back to Kagome's world, I don't know how I could even begin to finish all of them in just a week. To make matters worse, what Kagome said was true. I love him but he can't know. The sad thing about all of this is, I have a feeling I'll become an old woman and pass on before or even if anything is mentioned. I wish I could tell him, I really do..._

Rereading her entry, as Kagome called them, made her sigh before closing it, somewhat roughly, and put it away along with her new favorite pen. Then, she dove under the warm water, soaking her hair and just lingered for a moment, still lost in thought. She only came up when she was completely out of air and had to. She put a fair amount of the shampoo into her hand and began massaging it into her hair, just as Kagome taught her. When she was done bathing, she got back into her kimono and wondered if he was waiting for her, wondering why she hadn't come back right away.

As it turned out, he was. His expression was like stone and she gulped. She knew she was in trouble.

"Rin?"

"Yes, my lord?" She winced, not liking that she could hear the fear in her voice.

Okay, she had never once been scared of him as a small child, why did that have to change now? 'It doesn't.' She reminded herself. With this in mind, she got herself together as much as possible. 'I need to ask him now. If I don't, I'll lose my nerve and I don't want to fail him or Kagome.'

"Do not take off like that again." She knew that was coming but, there was something odd about the way he said it. She bowed, thinking quickly. She didn't want to make it seem like she was arguing with him.

"Um, my lord? I promise to never wander off like that again but... will you come with me? I mean, there's something I must do and I... need your help."

Jaken rushed up to her, just like in the old days, with his staff raised in the air and ready to lecture her. "How dare you! You should be grateful that he didn't kill you for disobeying him!"

A long time ago, Rin had learned to ignore the petty threats and lose promises Jaken shouted at her. Of course, she did care about him but she learned not to let his words hurt her feelings, as they used to do so long ago. She remembered that when she was a child still, she stayed away for a whole day while he tried getting Inuyasha's sword away from him in order to prove a point to a question she had asked him. It hadn't worked but in the end, she felt as if it had brought her closer to the toad demon, although _why_ she wanted to be, she had no idea... Maybe it was because, at the time, she had no other friends.

Realizing a second too late that her lord was still staring at her, looking for and wanting answers, she blushed and bowed again, trying to hide her embarrassment. 'This isn't working.' She thought, glumly to herself. 'Might as well get it over with.'

"You went through the well. I cannot. If you chose to continue with this, you will be on your own."

She winced. How was she going to convince him? ' _Can_ I convince him?' "Forgive me my lord but... your brother, Inuyasha can go through the well... maybe that means you can, too?" She was treading dangerous territory, she knew but she also knew that she had to try.

It happened in a flash. He had her pinned up against the nearest tree, his strong hand around her throat. No, he had never attacked her before and even now, she didn't feel like this was an attempt to kill her. Just to frighten her but... why? Why did he loath his younger brother so much? Besides the fact that he was a half demon? She kept her gaze steady and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am not going through that well and you would be wise not to compare me to that half breed again, girl." He didn't snarl, but it was close enough. His lips were pressed up against her ear, whispering harshly. Just as quickly as it all happened, he was letting her go and walking away, Jaken following him. 'Which is a good thing, because I don't think I could stand his stupid lectures just now.' She thought, shakily to herself.

Later that day, with her lord perfectly out of sight, she let herself cry her frustrations out for the first time. She wasn't crying because of what happened with him earlier. She was crying because of how impossible everything seemed to be. Earlier on, she found a clearing and lay her books out in front of her, trying to copy down everything that Kagome said would be on the test. She had explained to her that if she copied it down in lines, it would help her memorize things better. So far, she was having no such luck. Some of it was coming to her okay but the other stuff was just giving her a headache. To make matters worse, it didn't help that she couldn't get her demon lord off her mind. Yes, he had said no and had done his best to prove his point but, the question was, could she find a way to get him to come with her? She hadn't been lying earlier, about needing his help.

Being a teenager was indeed strange. 'Where the heck did that thought come from?' She wondered to herself, eyebrow slightly raised. 'You know _exactly_ how I came to be. Stop trying to kid yourself.' Ugh! She pulled idly at some grass, wishing she could just go back to being a child; even if it was just for a moment. She missed her carefree thoughts and way of living. She missed being able to play all day and sleep through the night, sometimes even sleeping through the day. 'You can't do that now, you have responsibilities to take care of. You promised Kagome.' She reminded herself, going back to writing down her lines...

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep but, when she woke up again she found a brand new kimono lying on the grass next to her. It was beautiful, of course and she already knew who it had come from. And, of course, she knew why. She wished he wouldn't, though. She'd been out of line earlier because she had been trying to convince him and it hadn't worked. She didn't want him feeling bad for what he had done. He was a demon full of pride. And she had dishonored that by saying what she had.

Picking up the kimono and smoothing it out on her lap, she looked at it for a long time. It was covered in red roses and had a white background. Simple but to her, it was everything, long and flowing to the ground. She wanted to try it on. And so, she did. Looking down at herself now with a wide grin, she twirled around in the darkness, with her arms spread out wide, her studies completely put out of her mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Another chapter down. :) The next one should be up in the next couple of days or so, most likely on my days off. Who knows, it may happen sooner... Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. :D Keep em' coming please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

Author's note: Thanks a bunch for all the follows and favorites as well. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

He didn't show up again that night. There was no possible way Rin could go back to sleep and so, she had stayed up the rest of the night and well into the morning. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes, wondering where he had gone. It was almost time for her to go back to the other side with Kagome and she hadn't accomplished a thing, it was so maddening! Her books were scattered all over the grass and it seemed to her like she had already read them several times but the only problem was, nothing was sinking in for some reason.

The birds chirped and the sun was high in the sky and the sky itself was a stunning blue. Thoughts like this almost helped her relax just enough to concentrate. Almost. Ah-un never left her side and for that, she was grateful. It made her feel like she was still being watched over, when she was so busy trying to work on her stuff and like her lord had never left. 'Even though he has left. I wonder... will he come back to me or does he plan to stay away forever?' This thought made her heart feel heavy and almost made her wish she had changed her mind and stopped going over to the other side. It made her wish that she didn't have the human weaknesses that she did. Why couldn't she be more like her lord? Strong and steady.

Everything about him was strong. The way he walked, even the way he talked and she admired him for it greatly. Heck, even the way he cared for others, even though he was always trying not to show it, she knew it was true. All the while, thinking about these things helped make her realize something else... she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but, in order to do that, she needed to get through this. Rin didn't know why but, something about this new mission she had seemed so important, like she couldn't go on with herself if she didn't go through with this. She knew that it was going to be difficult and there would be many, many tears but at the same time, she _wanted_ to learn. She wanted to learn about something other than fighting and what medicinal herbs would heal wounds. Yes, she liked helping people and she loved so much traveling with her lord but... she wanted to expand her mind and learn even more. She wanted to learn how to write and read... If she couldn't convince him to come with her, Rin now knew that she could do it without him. If it was possible, in the end of it all, maybe she could come back to him and continue traveling with him but if not, she would just have to move on. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was growing into a full woman.

Inspired by these thoughts, Rin began packing her books back into her bag, somewhat hastily but the faster she got packed, the faster she could try finding Kagome and get back to school. She got up on Ah-un and began making her way to her new found friend, feeling determined. She knew she didn't need to leave a note of any sort because her lord would just follow her scent if he truly wanted to find her. It didn't take long for her to find Kagome and her friends. Everyone was sitting around a comfy looking camp fire roasting fish. Kirara, as Kagome had called the demon cat, was transformed and curled up behind Sango, fast asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku were deep in conversation and Shippo was enjoying more of Kagome's ninja snacks. Rin smiled when she saw Kohaku, finally reunited with his sister after the long battle with Naraku was fought and won.

Kagome stood up when Rin and Ah-un landed, already greeting her with a warm, welcoming smile. She felt awkward still, because now everyone was staring at her, waiting for some kind o explanation as to why she was even here. Clearing her throat, she looked right at Kagome. "I've made my decision. I want to keep going to school with you, Kagome. If that's still okay with you, that is."

If possible, the other girls expression became even brighter. 'I take that as a yes.' Rin thought, happily to herself. She had to stifle a gasp of surprise when the other girl ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug of joy. "Rin, this is wonderful! I'm so excited! What about Sesshoumaru? Isn't he coming with us?"

Rin felt her smile fade instantly at the question, even though she had known all along that it had been coming. She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Of course he isn't. He always was a stubborn bastard." Inuyasha said, the contempt was clear in his voice.

Rin decided that silence was the best thing, when it came to Inuyasha. No matter how much he claimed otherwise, he was so much like her lord, no matter what either of them said, actually, she knew that it was true.

Suddenly, though, the awkward silence that had managed to make it's way into the clearing was broken by Inuyasha first. "Ow! What in the hell?!" Rin blinked, noticing that he was rubbing the back of his head, glaring in the direction of the trees. Her own mouth fell open in shock when she realized who it was.

Lord Sesshoumaru... and a rock was laying next to Inuyasha's leg, looking as innocent as ever, like it had never been thrown in the first place. Rin's heart began to beat frantically inside her chest and she rested her hand over it, wishing that it would help stop it and calm it down again. 'Nothing about this night has been calm.' She reminded herself. Her lord was glaring at Inuyasha with so much loathing it worried her. Was he here to try and kill him again? 'It would be all my fault.' She thought, sadly.

What happened next though, was strange. "Be quiet, Inuyasha. I need to speak with Rin and you will let me without fuss."

There was another pause before Rin took a step forward, giving her friend a reassuring smile, wondering what all of this was about. She walked passed Inuyasha and even pass her lord, knowing that he would follow her to where it was more private for them. Yes, she was nervous but also felt strangely calm about the whole situation. She didn't feel like what he had to talk to her about was going to be bad.

Finally, she turned around and faced him. "What do you wish to speak to me about, my lord?" She made every muscle in her body relax, trying to appear calm as well.

"I see you are determined to do this, no matter what I say. " It wasn't a question but still, she nodded.

"Then I am going with you." Everything around her went silent. Did he just say what she thought he did? After everything, all the guessing and heartache, he was really going with her? She just gaped at him for several long minutes, unsure of what to say. All in one small sentence, he was able to make her feel lighter than she had in days. It was like something being lifted from her shoulders and, finally she allowed herself to grin at him.

"Thank you, lord Sesshoumaru. I promise, you won't regret this!"

He inclined his head, letting her know that he agreed before turning around, but not yet walking away completely. "I shall wait for you by the well. I do not wish to stay in the same place as the half breed for long." And, just like that he was gone again leaving her standing there with a huge grin of delight on her face.

'Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru.' She thought, quietly to herself. She tilted her head upwards to the skies, watching the stars and thinking about how lucky she was.

* * *

 **Author's note:** At first, I was going to add on a second part to this chapter but I'm actually not sure how I feel about it and how it turned out yet so, before I add anything else, what do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome and definitely appreciated. :) Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

School with lord Sesshoumaru was different, to say the very least. Rin hated to admit it to herself but it also made her kind of... well, jealous. It was hard to concentrate on her studies and pay attention in class when every girl in the building was practically throwing themselves at his feet. It was annoying but at least he was ignoring them for the most part. Despite being jealous, she also felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to sit in a room full of women who wanted you when you didn't care at all for them. She shook her head and leaned forward over her work, doing her best to complete the problems on the page and not wanting to get into trouble for staring off into space. She wondered if he was really even doing any of the work assigned to him or just glaring at it in disgust because after all, this was all human stuff and she knew very well how he felt about humans. If she was being honest with herself, which she always tried to do, she was starting to feel guilty for having asked him to come along. Yes, she wanted him to be by her side but this... it was probably torture for him to do this. 'I'll ask him to go back home when we get back to Kagome's.' She thought, sadly to herself.

"Sesshoumaru? Please escort yourself into the hallway, please." Rin blinked, feeling confused. What had just happened?

She looked over at her lord and gasped. One of the girls had gone too far and he had shoved himself away from the desk, breaking one of the legs on it because now it was laying on the floor, looking broken and sad his papers scattered all over the place.

"With pleasure." Her lord stated, standing up and leaving. Several girls squealed with delight and rushed at the door but groaned in disappointment when it slammed shut in their faces.

"Everyone, back to your seats!" The teacher smacked a ruler against the desk, trying to regain the little order he had had.

Rin stood up and started walking out herself when her teachers voice stopped her, but only for a moment. "Rin, if you walk out that door, you'll receive detention, got me?"

She turned and looked at him. "I understand sir."

Once out in the hallway with her lord, she placed a hand on his arm, not caring if it got her in trouble for it. She was risking a lot today, she knew but at the moment, she didn't really care. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. After all, she was the one who had gotten him into all of this. He looked down at her, his gaze hard and cold. A gaze that she had grown used to. In any case, it gave her the chance to look into the golden eyes that she loved. She had his purple demon marks memorized clearly and whenever she was feeling lonely or scared, she would think of them, along with his long flowing silver hair that she used to curl up in when she was a child. The memory made her smile and helped give her the courage she needed.

"My lord? I know how hard this must be for you so... why don't you go back through the well? I'm sorry I burdened you with all of this."

A heartbeat later, he finally said; "I am not leaving you here. You need to be watched."

She frowned. She had thought she had finally shown him that she could look after herself. 'Guess not.' She thought in disappointment.

"But, my l-"

"No arguments, Rin. I'm not leaving and that's my final word. Now go back to class."

She bowed, vowing to herself that the argument of him returning to their world was not over. Before she was able to open the door all the way, though she was being pulled back to him, pressed up against his strong chest and she gasped, feeling her cheeks flush and her heart race. She gripped her books to her own chest, wondering just what exactly he was doing. And why. He had never shown her this kind of intimacy since she was a child and even then, it was only to allow her to sleep close to him so that he could watch over her during the night time. She closed her eyes now, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. He turned her around to face him, resting his finger against her chin and using it to lift it up gently and he was... he was lowering his own face down to hers and her heart skipped yet another beat when she realized just exactly what he was doing and then...

"Hey! No PDA in the hall! You know the rules!" Rin jumped away from him, regretting it instantly. She looked around his body only to see the hall police walking towards them, a look of annoyance on his face. She sighed, wishing the two of them had been alone and wondering if the moment would come up again in the near future.

She gave her lord a questioning look and he nodded. She returned to the classroom and stayed behind when the bell rang in order to complete her detention, wondering what she was supposed to do during them and worrying about what her punishment would be...

 **Later that day...**

Detention wasn't horrible. At least in the beginning. All he had her do then was write lines on the chalkboard and wipe off all the desk and make sure everything was clean and ready for the next day of class. It was exhausting work but she did it without complaint. That is, until he did something that made her very uncomfortable. He pinned her against the wall, his long black hair brushing against her cheek. She glared at him, shoving at his chest with her hands, her books dropping to the floor with a thud.

What was he doing? His eyes looked menacing and were filled with lust and something else... hate. He pressed his hands in places that made her wince and feel dirty all over. She shuddered, pushing at him harder but he was stronger than her, of course and as if reading her mind, a hand was placed forcefully against her mouth, muting any further protest she made.

"No one will here you, little girl. Everyone is gone. Now, I want you to tell me just where you came from and no lies. Otherwise, you'll be punished." He hissed, his lips pressed up against her ear.

Even though he had her pinned in every way possible, she still tried her best to struggle up against him, not liking his hands on her. However, her struggling only seemed to excite him that much more and he did things that she would never, ever forget. She squeezed her eyes closed and thought, 'Lord Sesshoumaru... help me.'

A moment later, the classroom door was thrust open with a bang and she could hear the hinges being torn away from the wall. Soon after, her teachers weight was being lifted off her and she sank to her knees on the floor, taking in deep lung-fulls of air, grateful that his filthy hand was off her mouth. She winced and shuddered in disgust at the salty taste that was still left on her lips. She needed a glass of water and a long, soaking bath. She had goosebumps all up her arms and she rubbed at them fiercely, dimly aware that she could hear her lords voice.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you."

Pleading was heard now and she covered her eyes with her hand, hiding the tears that were streaming down her rosy cheeks. She had never been attacked in this way before and it disturbed her. 'I need to learn how to defend myself against men like this... I only know how to battle with demons.' She was so busy thinking of ways in how she would be able to be taught exactly this that she didn't even notice herself being lifted up into strong, familiar arms and carried out of the school.

She was asleep and tucked into bed by the time her lord had brought her safely back to Kagome's house...

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm thinking I'm going to make this rated M to be on the safe side... not because of any sexual scenes between these two because this story isn't going to be a lemon but because of certain scenes in it and I don't feel like getting into trouble for not having it properly rated... anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :D More will come soon! Lemme know what you think? Pretty please? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Kagome:**

"You're not serious?!" Kagome demanded hours later, her face turning a pale white as she gaped at Sesshoumaru. 'How could this have happened?' She thought to herself, wondering how she hadn't noticed the sinister behavior of her English teacher before, wondering worriedly if her powers were disappearing and if they were, how would she defend herself in the feudal era? She had been surprised when Sesshoumaru had demanded to talk to her but now she wished that he hadn't in a way because now she had to figure out if anything could be done about her teacher without putting Rin in more danger and not wanting Sesshoumaru to take anything out on Inuyasha, who was currently sulking on her roof because he wanted nothing to do with his brother.

"I would not be wasting my time telling you this if I wasn't serious, miko." Sesshoumaru stated, his voice cold and harsh like usual. "If something isn't done about him, Rin is not returning there."

Kagome glared at him now, seething on the inside. "Oh, really? Rin can decide for herself, Sesshoumaru." Even when his eyes blazed red and he began snarling, she wasn't scared of him. Gone were the days she let him and Inuyasha push her around. Of course, she loved Inuyasha to death and held him dear to her heart but whenever he got moody or tried pushing her away, she made sure she put her foot down and stood her ground. If she had to do the same with Sesshoumaru, so be it.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue around me, girl. You may be my brothers mate, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you..." With that, he turned and walked away and Kagome let him not missing his poor company in the slightest.

She couldn't say she didn't understand his reasoning, though. She knew that if it had been her the English teacher had attacked, Inuyasha would be acting the same way, doing anything he could in order to protect her. 'And speaking of Inuyasha.' She thought, knowing already that he was behind her now, glaring in the direction his older brother had went.

"That bastard!" He snapped now, clenching and unclenching his fists."How dare he talk to you that way!"

She sighed and placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to relax and hoping he wouldn't do anything rash. They needed Sesshoumaru, for he was the only one who could really protect Rin. 'We can help, too though.' Ideas were already making their way into her thoughts and she liked one of them in particular. 'Until we can prove that this man who attacked Rin is guilty, we need to have her watched 24/7, meaning I'll have to ask my friends for help as well.' Yes, she liked this plan a lot and, with the help of Inuyasha, she was going to make sure that this kind of attack would never happen again...

* * *

 **Rin:**

She hadn't gotten the best sleep that night. She was faced with nightmares of the man who had violated her body and soul and now, she was soaking in a bubble bath that felt wonderful on her body and was trying to not think too much on the incident that had happened earlier that day. In the end, she had known that her lord would come for her and she was glad that he had but at the same time... she still wanted to learn how to defend herself against any enemy, not just demons. 'It looks like I have a lot more studying and training to do than I thought.' With this in mind, she tried to drown out the voices of her lord and Kagome arguing downstairs about her safety. If her lord would not go back to their own time, then she would ask him to help her learn the new skills that she needed to learn. And, how was she going to convince him to let her stay in this era? She didn't want to show the man who had attacked her earlier any kind of fear or giving up, knowing full well that it's what he expected her to do and she was not going to cower or run away. She was stronger than that.

Scrubbing herself with the washcloth and soap she tried to hum and act like she normally did while she bathed and, once again she had her diary out. 'Maybe later I can talk to Kagome about everything.' She thought, while also writing them down on the piece of paper. She sat in the hot water until she couldn't anymore and stood, feeling slightly light headed but at the very least, better than she had since the accident. 'And cleaner.' She thought. Putting fresh clothes on, she stayed in the bathroom a while longer, thinking back on the almost kiss that had happened between her and her lord. 'Why now, after all this time?' She wondered, putting her own finger to her lips, imagining what it would have felt like to have his against her own.

'Probably like silky goodness.' She thought and shook her head violently, feeling her cheeks flame a brilliant red. 'What am I thinking?! I shouldn't think of such things about him.' She splashed warm water on her face, hoping that would help get rid of the remaining pink and it did a little. 'I suppose that's all that can be done.' She thought and made her way back down the stairs and sighed with relief when the house seemed to be empty. She wanted to talk to Kagome but at the same time, her emotions and thoughts were too scattered to be able to face her lord properly and she was glad that he wasn't in the room at the moment.

At first, she waited on the couch for the other girl and then after a while, when she realized that she was probably in her room, she made her way back up the stairs and gave a soft knock on her door, praying that she would answer. And she did.

"Come in."

Rin didn't hesitate and came in, sitting down on the bed, wondering how she should word her thoughts out loud.

"Rin! How are you feeling? Better, I hope."

Rin nodded. It was true, she was feeling better about what had happened but she knew she wouldn't feel better fully if she didn't talk about it. And so she did.

"Kagome? I would like your opinion on something, if you don't mind hearing me out?"

The other girl smiled and waved her on. Rin took a deep breath. "Lord Sesshoumaru almost kissed me and... I... well, I heard you two talking earlier and Kagome, I want, no I _need_ to keep going to school because if I run away, it would give Makuu what he wants." Rin gave the other girl a pleading look, hoping that she would understand and maybe even help her.

To her relief, she did. "Of course, Rin and... oh my god, did you say he almost _kissed_ you? That's wonderful! And I'm so happy for you and, well how do you feel about it all? Also? I already thought that you would want to keep going to school and I tried talking to your lord about it but, I think you may be the only one who can convince him otherwise of your continued attendance."

It took a moment for Rin before she could think of a good response to all of this and, after a quiet moment she let herself smile for the first time that day. Because, her lord _had_ almost kissed her, which meant that he must have feelings romantically for her and, this was something she had been wanting for a long, long time now.

"I understand, Kagome and I will talk to him. To answer your question about him almost kissing me, though well... I'm delighted that it happened but at the same time... I fear that after today, it probably won't happen again." She looked down at her hands now, frowning and slightly saddened by this thought. And, for some reason, she suddenly felt nervous and began to ring her hands together, an old habit she had picked up when she was younger and couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how much she tried.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm sure it will happen again and, the right time will come again soon you just have to be patient."

'But I'm so tired of being patient.' Rin blinked, surprised by this thought.

'Then what are you going to do about it, little girl? You're not brave enough to make your own move. You don't have the guts.'

'Watch me.' She thought back, defiantly against herself.

'Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I'm probably going crazy and losing my mind after everything that's gone on.'

"Rin? Is everything really okay?" Kagome's worried voice brought her back to the present and for this, she was grateful but she really didn't like having the other girl worry about her so much. So, she did her best to put on a brave face and nodded, smiling brightly. Maybe a little too brightly but it seemed to do the trick.

"Yes, don't worry about me, Kagome. I'll be fine and thanks for listening to me."

"Any time, Rin and if you ever need to talk again in the future, don't hesitate. If you want, you can hang out in my room for a bit while I finish up my studying and then we can go down to dinner. How does that sound?"

Figuring it was the least she could do, Rin agreed that it sounded great and, in reality it really _did_ sound good because she was starving and she was surprised she hadn't noticed her hunger earlier. So, while she waited the two girls lapsed into a comfortable silence and Rin was glad that she did indeed feel better at last. At least she did... for now that is.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I know it's pretty soon to have the next chapter up so soon but I got excited and wanted to write this down right away. :) I hope you guys enjoy it and more will be up soon! Lemme know what you think? Please and thank you! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry for the wait, everyone. :( I've been called into and working A LOT so I haven't really had much time to get on this thing and write some more for it and just everything in real life right now has been kind of hectic. But... on to chapter 8 and I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Rin:**

"The park? But what is it? Aren't we supposed to be going to school today, Kagome?" Rin tilted her head to the side, curious and highly suspicious of why this was all happening. She figured that this was her and Lord Sesshoumaru's way of keeping her off campus until they had proof against her English teacher... and from her understanding of everything that Kagome had told her before she started all of this, they were to attend school 5 days out of the week and only have 2 days off and if her calculations were correct, it was only Friday, meaning that the two of them should indeed be in school. So why was this park thing so important?

Kagome laughed while rummaging around in the fridge, saying earlier that if they were going to the park today she wanted to make a good lunch for them. So far, food was scattered all over the counter and it did look fun but, Rin still wanted to know what was really going on.

"Stop worrying so much, Rin. Trust me, you'll like it and it's really peaceful."

In answer, Rin just made a sound in the back of her throat feeling nervous. She was a girl used to change because of all her time spent traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru but she was in a different world now... it made her uneasy.

An hour later, her, Kagome, and her lord were all at the park. Rin was actually surprised that he had agreed to Kagome when she had asked him because he wasn't really a man who took requests well. If at all. She didn't mind walking with him, though. It made her feel more secure in a weird place like this. She had to admit though... it was indeed very weird but it was also, well, _beautiful._ And maybe a little too peaceful and quiet but besides that, Rin loved hearing the animals in the surroundings and it did help her take her mind off the other troubling things that had happened that week... and the almost incident that _wasn't_ so troubling. Ever since she had become a teenager, she had fantasized about her lord kissing her, or holding her in his strong arms, or both and maybe even more and just the other day... she could have sworn that he had almost done just exactly that. And it still made her heart flutter like a butterfly.

What she really wanted to know why her lord was showing these signs of romantic feelings towards her now when he normally didn't and why the sudden change of heart about it? Yes, she was unbelievably happy that it almost happened but it still made her thoughts and questions run wild and it was somewhat giving her a really bad headache. And, the bigger question was... would it happen again? Or was the chance lost when they got caught in the hallway? She sure hoped not. Rin also wondered if maybe she should make the first move now but , feeling that would probably be a mistake, was thinking it was probably just be best to wait and see... she sighed and shook her head slightly, trying to clear it.

'Just enjoy the time you have in the park now and stop thinking about the things that make you stress, girl.' She told herself sternly. Still, though she couldn't help the times she snuck quick glances at him and then quickly looked away, her cheeks flushing. She knew he noticed but it seemed like he was choosing to ignore it. 'What happened to just enjoying the park, Rin?' She asked herself, somewhat annoyed now.

She had to admit, it was great being able to stretch her legs after a long almost full week of sitting in class. They walked for hours with Inuyasha and Kagome chattering ahead of them, arms linked and with Rin and lord Sesshoumaru behind them, the lunch basket held securely in her hand, swinging slightly back and forth. It was a good day and the light breeze ruffling her long hair felt amazing as well and it was a time like this that she wished she had her diary so she could write everything she saw and felt down.

'No, what you wish more than anything is to be able to sit down and tell him how your day went and how you really feel but, you know you can't right now.' She bit her lip, doing her best to hold in her scream of utter frustration on the situation. Because, no matter how hard she tried to think of other things and concentrate on what was going on now, she knew it was true and wished she knew how to handle it.

'Maybe you could ask Kagome for advice?'

'You can't go running to her every time you have a problem, Rin.'

She sighed again, wishing her mind would just be quiet and leave her alone. However, she was getting no such luck.

She hadn't even realized her lord was watching her when he finally spoke, making her jump about a foot in the air. "If you have something on your mind, out with it. I have no wish to listen to you sigh all day." His voice was cold but there was something else in it, something that told her even though he was being a bit harsh about it, he really did care and that warmed her heart but... at the same time, she wasn't ready to confess to him yet.

"It's nothing my lord." She knew she said it too quickly and she also knew that he didn't believe her but, to her relief he just made a noise in the back of his throat and they were once again walking along together in silence. Somehow, the normally comfortable silence didn't quite feel so comfy anymore. But, then again, it could be just in her imagination...

She was so lost in thought at the moment that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking when she tripped in a pot hole. She let out a squeak of shock and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground to hit her and take her breath away from her but... it never came. She cracked one eye partly open and saw why. Lord Sesshoumaru had of course caught her before she fell and she had no idea why she doubted him. 'You forgot he was there, you silly girl. You were so deep in thought about him that you forgot. Admit it and stop beating around the bush about everything.'

It took her a moment to realize that she was still in his arm and being held close to his chest and once again, he had that look on his face... like he was gazing into her soul and reading her thoughts. She let out another small squeak, this time of embarrassment, realizing that if he _could_ actually read her thoughts, it wouldn't be the greatest thing.

"I told you. If something is on your mind, out with it. And don't lie to me this time, Rin." He gave her _that_ look and she gulped nervously.

'Should I tell him? I know he basically ordered me to but... I can't keep lying to him.' She ran a hand shakily through her hair, thinking it was now or never before going on clumsily ahead.

"My lord... we've been traveling together for years now and I understand if you don't feel the same... of course I do, because I know how you feel towards humans like me but... I'm in love with you my lord and I have been for a while now." She stopped there, unable to even look at him.

Quiet... it was way too quiet and finally, she turned her gaze back to him, blinking in shock when he was just staring at her. 'Isn't he going to say anything?'

"You... love me? How could you when you don't know my whole past, Rin? Or everything I've done? If you did, you wouldn't be saying this kind of ridiculous stuff. You'd be long gone." His voice was if possible, even colder and Rin flinched, knowing deep down that something like this would happen and be said if she ever told him. Oddly enough, though it felt strangely better finally being able to get that part off her chest but... at the same time, it hurt being rejected because she had thought... well, she had hoped that he somehow felt the same way about her... And the almost kiss from before... Or had that just been in her imagination? Because she so desperately wanted it to happen?

'Guess not.' She thought, somewhat bitterly and pushed herself away from him and out of his grip. "I understand, my lord"... She paused a moment before continuing, her voice shaky with unshed tears. "Just know that no matter what you've done in the past... it won't change my feelings for you." And with that, she rushed away from him and thought it best to walk with Kagome and Inuyasha for a while, ignoring their worried glances and Inuyasha's; "What did my idiot brother do this time?" statement. Because she didn't feel like answering any questions at the moment. It felt like her heart was being crushed.

Because, in the end... her lord didn't love her, like she loved him and it hurt. Deeply. How was she going to be able to travel with him now? Or would she still be able to, after an outburst like that? Would he just pretend like it never happened? Or would he tell her to be on her way? A single tear slid down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away, doing her best to get through the rest of the day, and Kagome's wonderful lunch, when on the inside, she was longing to be back in her room at the house...

* * *

At long last, they were all finally back at the house and no longer able to put on the pretense of being normal, Rin rushed up the stairs and to her room that had been made for her when Kagome realized that she would be staying longer then was put her face in her pillow and finally allowed herself to cry and scream out all her frustration and hardships of that day... ;

An hour or so later, a knock came at the door and Rin answered, in a groggy voice; "Who is it?"

There was a short pause and then, "It's me Rin. May I come in?" For a moment, Rin hesitated, not sure if she wanted to be alone for a while longer but then... 'It would be nice to be able to talk about it with someone and, it's only Kagome.'

With her mind made up, she told the other girl that yes, she could come in and for a second, almost regretted it because she knew she must be a sight, with her tear stained face and puffy eyes and red nose but then, a second later a look of understanding came across the other girls face and it took all of Rin's willpower not to start sobbing again.

Kagome sat gingerly down on the bed beside her and started rubbing her back, humming soothingly under her breath before saying anything. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first, Rin shook her head but then, after a while she caved and everything that happened came spilling out. Kagome listened, her face somewhat darkening in anger as she listened to what happened.

"That idiot! Why do those two always have to be so stubborn? You know, when I first started traveling with Inuyasha and realized my feelings for him, he tried chasing me away as well before he realized he was being a fool and needed me. Maybe Sesshoumaru will realize the same thing?"

Rin was already shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Kagome-chan. He seemed pretty certain about how he felt."

"Maybe if he gave you the chance and _showed_ you or _talked_ to you about his past, he would see that you wouldn't run away. Gah! Men are _such_ fools!"

"Hey! What's this about men being fools?" Inuyasha walked in, a pout on his face.

"You know, there's this thing called knocking, Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a stern look and if things hadn't been the way they were, everything would be almost funny. As it was, Rin was already trying not to giggle and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep crying.

Inuyasha looked at her, his expression a serious one. "I have no idea what you see in that guy but, what he _needs_ is a good hard whack on the head. That'll knock some sense into him."

"Inuyasha! Don't make me tell you to s-" Inuyasha made a somewhat scared noise before quickly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him and Rin knew that he must be feeling pretty antsy and was probably looking for Kagome's little brother, in order for something to do.

Rin smiled slightly, already feeling a little better about things. "Thanks for everything, Kagome-chan. Really. You and Inuyasha both have done a lot for me." Rin bowed her head, wanting more than anything to show how grateful she was. Maybe in the next few days, she would try talking to her lord again... If she even got the chance to, that is. She shook her head, wishing the negative thoughts would just go away because more than anything, she _wanted_ to be happy and even if she couldn't make her lord happy in the way she really wanted to, she would at least show him that she could be happy just by being near him. And that is _exactly_ what she was going to do!

Tomorrow, she was going to put on a brave face, apologize to her lord for her outburst; even though he had demanded her to do it and act like everything was back to normal. This was all she could do in order to keep herself from breaking into two... well, her heart anyway. 'If I want to do this right, might as well start now.' She thought, feeling resolved.

"I'm feeling much better now, Kagome-chan. You don't need to worry anymore. I'll be fine, really." She smiled, waving her arms around dramatically hoping she sounded convincing enough.

Despite her efforts, Kagome still gave her an uncertain look but seemed satisfied enough. Figuring she might as well, she added in a too cheery voice, even to her own ears- "how about we go downstairs and have some dinner before Inuyasha gets too hyper and bored, don't you think?"

At this, the other girl laughed. "Of course. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting anymore with his kind of stomach." With this being said, both girls rose to their feet and made their way downstairs and what they saw made each of their jaws drop in amazement. What the heck was going on here?!

* * *

 **Author's note: In order to make up for the wait, I did my best to make this chapter longer. :) I hope you all like it and the next chapter should be coming soon! R &R please? And thank you! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

She was going back. After days and days of going through lessons and being unsure of what she was possibly going to do next, she was going back through the well. Rin didn't mind all that much, actually. Especially since the reason _why_ she was going back had everything to do with her lord. She remembered the day clearly when he had pulled her aside and asked her. At the time, she had been terrified because he had pulled her aside to talk to her after she had blurted out all of her feelings for him, so she had thought that he was going to tell her that from now on they were expected to travel their own ways.

Not only had her lord not demanded that she leave him, but they also hadn't managed to get clean evidence on her English teacher that he wasn't all he was cracked up to be. Sometimes, for Rin sitting in his class was unbearable and sent shivers up and down her spine, especially when he gave her these knowing glances that no one but her could interpret. Basically, with all of this being said, Rin was more than glad to be going back to her own time. But, she wasn't so sure that she was going to be glad for the reason why she was going back. Because she had no idea that lord Sesshoumaru was planning on taking her to a... witch to put into better terms in order to show her his complete past and everything he had ever done. No, she had no idea that all of this was going to happen so, while she packed her bags with a smile on her beautiful face and humming merrily to herself, she didn't think of anything scary.

In fact, she didn't think of the fact that her English teacher could possibly be Naraku in disguise or anything like that. All she thought about was being by her lords side once again. Even though he was with her while she was in Kagome's world, she hardly ever saw her lord other then when they were attending classes and she knew how much he despised those and to be honest, she couldn't really even blame him. The other girls, apart from Kagome's friends were pretty annoying and Rin didn't even realize that part of her annoyance came from jealousy deep within but rather that she felt bad for her lord.

She wished that he would go back to their world instead of stick around and be miserable in this one on her account... She sighed as she finished putting the rest of her things into her bag. A slight knock at her door made her jump but she granted the person on the other side permission to enter and she knew it would be Kagome. The other girl had voiced her uncertainties of Rin going back with lord Sesshoumaru but Rin had cast them aside with a smile on her face, telling the other girl that she trusted her lord completely, and she did... right?

"Is everything going alright in here?" Kagome asked, while holding her hand against her chest.

Rin nodded. "Yes. I've got everything ready and prepared to go back."

Kagome gave her an odd look as she walked across the room and sat down on the bed. "Rin, do you know what your lord has planned for you when he takes you back?"

For some reason, Rin felt a pang of unease go through her. She had known that the topic of her going back would come up but she had hoped it would be later, not now of all times when she was trying to put false confidence and reassurances in herself that everything would be perfectly fine. She also noticed that Kagome had, of course a worried look on her face but also a knowing one, like she knew something that Rin didn't and it irked her.

"No, but I trust him Kagome. We've already been through this, remember?" She didn't mean to snap but it just came out, what with all her nerves already and then this conversation coming up _again_ between them.

Kagome put up her hands in surrender before replying back. "I know you do, Rin but I don't. I don't know him like you do so can you blame me? And I just... came here to tell you to be careful and that he's waiting outside for you."

Rin stood up at that and slung her backpack over her shoulders. She was going to do this, no matter what anyone said and yet... "Kagome-chan, I know you're only trying to look out for me and have my best interests at heart and you've done so much for me already and I thank you from the deepest part of my heart but I just want to tell you... try not to worry about me too much, okay? When I'm with my lord, nothing can go wrong because I know he'll protect me. He's been protecting me all my life you see." She plastered on the fake bravest look she had ever done and turned to leave, Kagome following behind her.

Her lord was waiting by the front door, his eyes as cold as ever. She couldn't help herself and gulped, Kagome's words and warnings echoing in her mind. Seriously, what _was_ all of this? She was annoying herself with all the doubt and fear that was plaguing her. However, she couldn't deny the ferocity and the tense way her lord was holding himself. What was he so intent on showing her? And why did they have to leave _now?_ Was it possible that he was maybe showing her his past? She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. They were just going back to their own time for a few days because it was where they belonged.

Looking at the well now she wondered just exactly where her _true_ home lied. If it was in this time or... the one she was born in. The one that had caused her so much darkness and pain and fear but at the same time, so much love and laughter and smiles... she was indeed confused and her head felt like it was going to explode with all the questions and uncertainty. Of course she wanted to see her lords past, if this was even why they were going back but... at the same time, she was terrified to see it. She knew full well that it wasn't all going to be a good thing, what she was going to see possibly and she also felt like her lord was reveling a lot of himself but, why would he? Why would he bother explaining himself to a mere mortal like her, whom he did not love back? Unless...

No. She shook her head violently, dismissing the false hope from her mind. She would not get herself all hot and bothered over something that might not even be there. Still though, as they walked into the darkened hut of the Witch she couldn't help but wonder and be filled with dread once again because the place was, to put into better terms, hideous and damp and dark and the Witch inside was even worse, leering at them and... were those _bones_ on the small table? She shuddered, trying her best to hide it and fought not to step closer to her lord. She would be brave.

"What do you want?" the witch croaked harshly at them, eyeing them with a cold hate that Rin couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"We wish for a way to travel back in time. To see my past." Her lord still spoke with authority and a firmness that awed her for if she was the one who had to speak with this witch, she would have been a blubbering mess.

The witch leered at him. "Everything comes with a price, demon. Shall I name it now?"

Her lord gave the witch a stiff nod. "Do as you wish."

For the first time since meeting this creepy woman, she smiled. It was more of a greedy smirk but still. "Very well. The price for what you seek is... a memory and your first born child."

Rin couldn't help herself and snorted her surprise, earning a quick glance from her lord and a harsh annoyed sound from the witch. "Nothing is as simple as it seems, foolish girl. One day, you will become pregnant and the child will be _mine._ Unless you plan to stay a silly virgin for the rest of your life? But for the reason being, I think not."

Rin froze. How did this woman know what she desired? Could she... was it possible that she could read minds? If she could, she supposed it wouldn't surprise her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sharp tone of her lords voice saying: "Rin. Come with me for a moment."

She nodded and followed him outside and to her astonishment, he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him, giving her a long and leveled look. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

His voice told her that he didn't want any nonsense.

"Yes, my lord." She was happy to hear how strong and sure her own voice sounded.

Something flickered in his eyes but of course, it was gone in a flash. She knew that giving up any baby she had in the future would be hard and it would break her heart into a million pieces because babies were precious and she had always dreamed of having her own one day and maybe, with a small glimmer of hope, it could even be with her lord but... she _needed_ this. She knew with all of her heart and soul that this needed to happen. She needed to see the true demon lord and what he really was. She didn't know why but deep down, she knew that it would give her some clue as to who he was and maybe even bring them closer together.

Seeing the resolve on her face, he gave a swift nod and they returned their attention back to the witch. "Our decision is final."

The witch rubbed her hands greedily together and motioned them towards the tiny table with her arm. "Come this way."

And so they did, with Rin's heart pounding nervously and her lord sitting cold and hard next to her and the witch... Well, the witch was uttering some kind of spell that sent chills down Rin's spine and, the next thing she knew, she was plunged into a deep darkness before suddenly, a scene was taking place before her very eyes and she had _no_ idea how she felt about it because the lord that was standing before her now was truly the dangerous and terrifying demon everyone made him out to be.

* * *

 **Author's note: Once again, I'm really sorry for the long absence. :( Writers block is totally messing with me but at the same time, I have plenty of ideas it's just that when it's time to get them down and make them real, it's hard to put them into the right words. I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but decided that I'll have the next scene happen in chapter 10, so it isn't all bunched together and rushed. :) Anyways, reviews and thoughts on how everything is unraveling are greatly appreciated! Please and thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Evil witches & the darkness of the past **

_Blood was dripping from his claws, his eyes were red and he was looking incredibly pleased with himself and what he'd just done. Rin knew that her lord was no longer like this but she still couldn't help the small clench of fear inside her stomach. A second later, she felt first guilty, then ashamed of herself. After all, she had been the one who had demanded that her lord show her his former self and now that she had seen it, she was not going to be scared of him. She had never been afraid of her lord and she wasn't going to start now. With this thought in mind, she continued to watch and suddenly, she felt very sad for the demon standing before her, trying to_ _mercilessly kill his brother. Back then, something had been missing from, heart and soul. She didn't know how she knew, but it was something by the way his eyes flashed and the way he moved and spoke. She never really noticed as a young girl, or even growing up but now that Rin was a woman, she knew that the demon standing before her from the past was never evil, just unhappy and incomplete._

 _She was so lost in her thoughts of him that she didn't even know when the scenes from the past stopped playing and she was thrust back into the future..._ It was an odd feeling that momentarily robbed Rin of breath. She knew her lord was watching her, along with the old witch that had granted them the power to see the past. Rin knew that he deserved an answer and she would give him one, she just needed a moment is all. Besides all that, she didn't feel comfortable enough telling him how she felt in front of the old witch. So, she settled for giving him a long pointed look and he nodded in understanding.

He turned his gaze on the witch. "We shall be taking our leave now. Rin?" He didn't need to say anything more, Rin was by his side in an instant, humming happily to herself.

She was just about to turn around and give the witch her thanks when the witch herself spoke.

Rin gulped in true fear this time. The witches eyes were black and she was smiling. "I don't think so. No one will be leaving here alive, I'm afraid." She let out a long, horrible laugh.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look and a smirk of his own, the old demon Rin witnessed from the past reappearing. "Oh? You really think so? You got what you wanted. Let us go or you will wish you never defied me."

For a moment, Rin thought the witch was going to be smarter and rethink her plan but no, she continued to laugh and a second later, she opened her mouth and monsters came, millions of them. Normally, Rin was used to scary things what with traveling with her lord Sesshoumaru for so many years. This time, though she was so caught off guard with her own thoughts and what she had just seen with her lord that she screamed and hid behind him. Yes, it was a childish move but it would do no good to die before hearing what her lord had to say. Now, her lord was smirking and his poison whip was combing through the air, killing every monster that came their way.

 _'It's like watching the dance of death, if there ever was such a thing.'_ She thought, somewhat darkly to herself.

She couldn't help it. Because at that moment, he looked terrifying yet beautiful at the same time. The witch was backed into a corner and for a moment, she looked like she was very much regretting her choice of turning against them. Rin noticed that she was about to make another move but all at once, she was laying on the ground, dead. Or so it seemed. A second later, the spirit of the witch was floating before them, her eyes pitch black. It was horrifying. Even in death, the witch was still managing to give them her greedy smile.

"This isn't the last of me, lord. I will have your first born and I will find you, no matter where you hide. Because you killed me, you will be cursed forevermore." Cackling, the witch evaporated into thin air.

Rin shivered and then sighed with relief when she felt her lords warm pelt come across her shoulders. Yes, she was scared of the witches threats but she knew that her lord would keep her well protected. As if reading her mind, he spoke.

"Let us go, Rin." He paused for a moment. "And do not worry, I won't let any harm come to you."

She nodded, feeling warm on the inside and followed him out of the hut. _'I'll speak to him of what happened in the morning. Right now, I'm exhausted and need a long soaking bath in the hot springs.'_ She nodded her resolve to herself, feeling better by the moment and conveniently forgetting about the witch...

It was the next day and Rin was beside herself with nerves and disappointment. She had indeed enjoyed her bath but had regretted it in the morning when her lord had gone, probably sometime in the night while she slept. Jaken had told her that he had gone to try and fix what happened the day before and that she was to stay put. Ah-Un was resting next to her, munching on grass and Rin decided to stay curled up in her lords pelt for a while longer and think of how she would approach him when he came back. _'He couldn't possibly feel nothing, otherwise he wouldn't have shown me what he did.'_ This thought made her feel somewhat better but it didn't ease her worries like she had hoped it would. She stared up at the blue sky, lost deep in thought and millions of unanswered questions. What did her lord hope to accomplish? The witch was dead, after all so how was he going to undo what had been done? She sighed, wishing Kagome was there with her. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

Suddenly, an idea hit. Maybe she could go back to Kagome's world and ask for the other girls advice? She would be back before her lord even realized she was gone... She shook her head, deciding against it. For starters, her lord was coming back soon she hoped and expected her to be right where she was and secondly, she needed to do this herself. She was a grown woman after all. And so, with this in mind Rin made herself comfortable and waited for her lords return, wondering just what on earth he was doing to fix the problem they were now in.

* * *

 **A/n:** I am so very sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Things have been going on like crazy around here! I've been in the middle of all the holidays, packing since I'm moving out of the place I'm in 31 days time and working at a job I've now had for two years. Crazy, huh! But I'm back for now and here is chapter 10, I hope you all like it! Please R&R and so sorry again for such the long wait!


	11. Chapter 11

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

 **A/n:** I was thinking about doing a Harry Potter story because I just adore Harry Potter and I even had it posted for a bit but then, I got to thinking about it and it seems silly, seeing as how I still need to finish working on this story and the fact that I still have so much going on... As of today, I have 32 more days before I officially move into a new apartment and right now that's a big part of my life, haha... so for right now, I'm just going to stick to this and do my best to work on finishing it soon. I'm not quite sure how many chapters I want for it and I'm not really sure if this story qualifies for an 'M' rating but when I first started this I was really worried about some of the content and what not... so the rating my change back to a 'T' rating. I may just put it back to a 'T' rating for now and if any of the content changes to something more intense and I feel like it should be changed back, I'll change it back to an 'M' rating. I feel like it's fine right now. :) Anyways, please feel free to review and what not because the encouragement and friendly advice would really help keep me going a lot more. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Sometime in the middle of the night while she had been sleeping, it had started snowing. Rin shivered and brought her lords pelt tighter around her shoulders in a vein attempt to keep warm. Ah-Un had curled up next to her and that helped some but not by much. The snow was beautiful and mesmerizing to look at but Rin didn't much like how it chilled her right down to her bones and made her teeth chatter and eyes water. Somehow, since she knew that it was in the middle of the Summer that this had been lord Sesshoumaru's doing while trying to undo the curse that the witch had put on them. She just hoped that he was okay and that he would come back to her soon.

She missed him and his company, even though most of the time he hardly ever said anything. Just by being by her side like he always was though helped her not be lonely like she used to be when she was a child and she desperately wanted to know what he thought about her feelings towards him. She had already blurted all of hers to him and now what she wanted the most was to know how he felt about her and she also wanted to talk to him about the past that he had shown her, in a clear attempt to change her mind.

Deep down, she knew that he knew what he had done wasn't going to work. Not only that but she had already seen so much just by traveling with him over the years that by showing her the very beginning of his lifetime wasn't going to persuade her, either. She didn't know why he wanted to push her away or what had happened to make him the way he was now but Rin was determined to find out and change that.

Rin also knew that she was going to stick through the curse the witch had put on them because _nothing was going to change her mind._ Her feelings for him were set and not some fling that would only last a moment. She knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and it was final.

Ever since they had come back from seeing the witch, Rin had also been having these strange dreams. She knew that somehow, they were connected to the witch and they were there to torment her. The dreams were made up partly of her desires and mostly all of her worst fears, like losing her lord Sesshoumaru for instance.. In the dream, she was laying curled up next to her lord and he was holding her close to his chest, looking deep into her eyes. They weren't talking but they didn't need to talk. His eyes spoke of everything he wanted to tell her and hers did the same, although just when she was about to open her mouth and say that she loved him, because it felt good to say, too he would always disappear and she would be left in darkness and loneliness.

Whenever she woke from the dream, she would be left shaking and frightened. However, she was determined not to trouble her lord with the issue but to deal with it herself as long as she could. She was confident enough about his powers that he would fix the issue in no time and the dreams would be done with. She was sure there were ways to deal with witch curses, even after the witch who placed the curse was long gone and unable to lift it that way.

She was so consumed by watching the snow fall in light flakes to the ground that she didn't know or hear when her lord had returned. Seeing him next to her made her jump and let out a little squeak of surprise and excitement. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you've returned! I'm so glad to see you back!" She couldn't help but jump up and down on the balls of her feet and was tempted to run up and hug him but thought better of that idea and just stood a few inches away to restrain herself from doing so.

His eyebrow lifted at her obvious joy at seeing him back but didn't make any comments on it. Instead, he tilted his head and said; "you don't need to worry about that witch any longer, the curse is done with and gone."

She let out a sigh of relief and thought to herself _'Now is a good time as any to mention everything, I suppose.'_ She squared her shoulders and began, hoping that he wouldn't get offended by anything that she was about to say but knew that it all had to be said. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I want you to know that I'm not scared or upset about what your past used to be like, in fact it makes me love you more than ever and I just want you to know that I truly do want to spend the rest of my life with you." She paused before adding, "if you'll have me that is."

For a second, she was afraid that he wouldn't say anything but then, he did and what he said made her heart soar with joy. "Do as you please and yes, if you wish it then I will have you." A second later, he was kissing her. It was something she had always dreamed would happen but didn't think it ever would. But now it was and she leaned into the kiss, smiling happily to herself. Thanks to her lord, she was no longer lonely and thanks to him, she had finally found out what it was like to truly love someone. He had set her free and she hoped that soon, she could do the same thing for him.

* * *

 **A/n:** I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but really, all this story is is a bunch of fun and cheesy drama and romance, haha. Also, I know a good part of it is about how Rin travels through the well and back a lot and there will be more of that, I just thought it would be best to get down her and Lord Sesshoumaru's relationship before anything else happens. :) One other thing before I wrap this up is, I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit odd, but I've never been good at writing down endings, lol. So sorry. :( Anyways, please read and review and let me know what you think! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

 **A/n:** I decided to work on this chapter sooner because I'm currently stuck inside at the moment because of the weather conditions, lol. It's been snowing all day long which gave me the perfect chance to lounge around and work on this, haha. And as promised, Rin is once again back in Kagome's world and is about to face her evil English teacher! I'm just going to keep calling him that until I find a decent name for him, lol. Sorry guys. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and more will come soon, maybe even as soon as tomorrow if I'm stuck inside all day again, lol. As always, please don't be a silent reader and read & review, it would mean so much to me! Please and thank you! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Standing at the bone eaters well the next day, Rin heaved a sigh, trying to calm her nerves. She had to be completely out of her mind to do this. After what happened with her and her lord Sesshoumaru yesterday, it had encouraged her to go back to Kagome's world and face her problems there, too. If she could stand up for herself and tell her lord her feelings, then she could stand up to her English teacher and deal with that, too.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and jumped, loving the view of all the stars and colors as she passed through the well to the other side. When she was through, the sight and creature that greeted her however once she was in Kagome-chan's old shrine caught her so off guard it made her shriek and take an unsure step back, taking care not to lose her balance and fall back in from where she came. It was a strange thing. It tried jumping up on her with what looked to her like so much enthusiasm she almost worried for it and as it looked at her, it wagged it's small tail and was drooling from so much happiness. Actually, she couldn't help herself but admit that even though she didn't know exactly what it was, it was indeed very cute. If she had to guess, it was still a baby and didn't seem to pose as much of a threat. Well, if you counted too much happiness as a threat… Rin was tempted to pick it up and hold it to her chest, seeing as how it was so unbelievably cute but she refrained from doing so, considering she didn't even know what it was yet and wasn't certain if the strange animal would bite or perhaps change into some ferocious beast. As if reading her mind, the creature tilted his head curiously to the side and let out an odd whining sound, as if trying to reassure her that he wouldn't attack her.

Seconds later, Rin was able to hear footsteps outside the shrine and Kagome herself appeared in the doorway, looking out of breath and like she had just run several miles. She also looked frustrated, and when she spotted the creature at Rin's feet she let out a long sigh of relief and her shoulders that looked so tense and ready for anything relaxed and she walked into the small room, grinning at Rin and picking up the small creature, ruffling his pointy ears. The creature let out an excited noise from his mouth and licked the other girl with a long, slobbery tongue.

Rin wanted to shudder, unaware that what the animal was doing was harmless. Kagome noticed her unease and laughed. Rin narrowed her eyes but waited for Kagome to explain. Finally, the other girl did walking over to Rin and handing her the animal. She still felt uneasy about the creature, which turned out to be called a puppy but still held the little animal in her arms, cooing at it. "Wherever did you get him?" Rin wondered aloud, patting the animal lightly on the top his head.

The puppy, apparently named Cooper burrowed his head closer into her chest, looking content as ever.

Kagome smiled, answering her. "My friend Ayumi's dog had a litter of puppies and she gave my family and I this little guy. My little brother just loves him…" Kagome seemed to get a far away, wistful look on her face and Rin frowned, wondering what she must be thinking about to bring on that kind of look.

She decided to give it a go and see what was troubling her friend. "Kagome-chan what's wrong? You seem troubled about something."

Kagome hesitated, thinking of her words carefully before saying anything. "It's just that… well, I've learned to love traveling back and forth from the well and seeing you, Inuyasha and the others but, there are times when I wish things could be different." She looked almost ashamed now.

"Different how?" Rin placed a hand lightly on the girl's shoulder, hoping that would help give her some sort of comfort.

Kagome shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind and give herself time to think of and say her next words carefully. "It's hard seeing Inuyasha go off to Kikyo still and not only that but I just wish… well, sometimes I just wish that I could have my old life back. I want to be able to see my younger brother graduate into high school and I want to be able to take my quizzes properly and even graduate myself if I can and going back and forth between times isn't allowing me to do that."

"You've thought of this for some time now." It wasn't a question and in her heart, Rin knew this was true. It was true, she hadn't been traveling with the older girl for long now but for a while, she knew something had been bothering her, she just didn't realize this had been it. Now that she thought about it, though it made sense because she knew that if her lord had been going to see another woman for ages and she had to witness it and watch the confusion on him, she would probably feel the same way as Kagome did now and she wished there was something more she could do for the other girls heart ache.

Kagome nodded and didn't look like she was finished saying what she had to say. Rin's suspicions were confirmed when she said, " and it bugs me to see you doing what I am now, Rin. I know you've been having problems with Sesshoumaru and it's even harder to deal with them when you're traveling through time. I know I asked you to do this but… now I'm asking you to reconsider. You don't have to prove anything by doing this."

Rin gave her friend a wide smile, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me Kagome-chan, I need to do this and I know that lord Sesshoumaru will protect me from the English teacher and more and besides that…" Rin paused, getting butterflies at just the very thought of how her lord had accepted her proposal of courting her. "I told him how I felt and when I went back with him, it was so he could show me his full past and Kagome-chan, I still love him and… and he agreed to courting me." Rin said cheerfully, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet as she finished.

Kagome's face brightened at each word Rin spoke and she squealed happily and hugged the girl and now Cooper let out a happy yip being wedged in between the two girls. Inuyasha walked in with his usual scowl and when he saw how excited the two girls were he frowned and shook his head, giving the little puppy a look of deep dislike and mistrust.

"What's all the excitement about?" He demanded, his voice already huffy sounding and irritated.

Kagome looked irritated almost at once and she narrowed her eyes at the half demon, placing her hands on her hips. "If I told you, you'd only get angry and let me tell you, Inuyasha I'm not up to dealing with that at the moment. But, if you must know it's about your older brother and that's all I'm going to say, if Rin wants to tell you, it's up to her."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get angry about everything, woman!" He scowled, becoming defensive almost instantly.

Rin's eyes were wide and now she understand why the other girl seemed so unhappy. It seemed like they had already been fighting before she even got here. She wondered if all of this was just over Kikyo or about something else entirely. Politely, she excused herself, putting the reluctant puppy down on the ground and made her way to her bedroom that Kagome and her family had made for her while she was traveling.

Once she was there, some of her resolve about dealing with her horrific teacher seemed to dissolve and she cringed just thinking about it, her stomach churning with fear. Before she had left her home with her lord, she had told him she was going and the only reason he wasn't here right now was because he had a matter to clear up on his lands but he had told her that once it was dealt with, he would be with her soon enough. The thought made her feel better but the waiting was difficult.

Speaking of waiting… she went to her window and pushed it open, breathing in the fresh air and began to hope that he would come through it some time in the night while she slept. Feeling confident that he would, she sat at her small desk and took out her diary and began to put in her days entry when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, already knowing who it would be and grinned, looking up into a pair of beautiful golden orbs. She beamed up at him until she saw all the cuts and blood all over his body and clothes.

She gasped and was about to call for Kagome when he put a hand quickly over her mouth and stopped her from doing exactly that. Her eyes were beginning to water with worry and she turned in his arms, looking at him with wide eyes. "My lord, what happened to you?" Her voice shook slightly.

"Don't worry yourself, Rin. This Sesshoumaru is fine, I just need rest and quiet." He paused and then said, "there was a small war on my lands and I resolved it, that is all." He released her and made his way over to the bed and lay down. For a moment, she thought he had fallen asleep but he hadn't because he was still watching her.

She wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave or stay so she bowed and began to excuse herself when he spoke again. "Stay with me." He wasn't giving her an option at this point but she didn't need one. It didn't matter if he asked or didn't ask but she would always stay by his side. So, she pulled up her desk chair and pushed it as close to her bed as she could. Sitting down in it, she took his hand in her small one and sat beside him the whole night, not getting an ounce of homework done but she didn't care. As long as she had this, she would be happy. Her worries for tomorrow were almost completely put out of her mind and soon, she fell asleep to peaceful dreams and the knowledge that she was safe by the side of her beloved demon lord.


	13. Chapter 13

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

 **A/n:** I know it's been a long time but I can explain... to be honest, I struck the awfulness of writers block for one. :( I would get ideas in my head, get excited about them and attempt to write them down but then when I tried getting it into a descent sentence, well I couldn't so yeah. That's one of the reasons. Not only that but I've moved into my new apartment, so I've been unpacking and packing and moving stuff over and oh my gosh has it been hectic! Oh yes and on another note, keep in mind that this is the first rough draft of this story. The plan is to write everything down, get all the chapters finished and then do a major edit on it all and fix everything that needs to be fixed... I figured that it would take much longer to get this story posted if I worried about all the editing and fixing while trying to do the writing at the same time. Things would never get done around here. :( However! I will do my best to catch anything that seems off or isn't right while I'm writing but yeah, things aren't the same just being gone over once, if you know what I mean. One of the good things my English teacher taught me about writing was that everything has to be gone over at least 3 times in order to make the proper corrections... and now this thing has become too long so, before my a/n becomes longer than the chapter (I really hope that doesn't become the case), lol I'm going to end it here and hope that you all enjoy this chapter and sorry again for being gone again for so long! I'm hoping this makes up for that. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

"Come on, everyone I have an idea! Trust me, it'll be fun." Kagome moved excitedly around the house while waiting for her friends to gather in the living room in order to hear what she had to tell them.

Inuyasha, as always drug his feet on making his way in and his brother, Sesshoumaru wasn't doing much better.

Rin made up for the both of them and came running in, wondering what all the excitement was about. She stood next to her lord, looking up at her friend expectantly.

"What is it, Kagome?" Rin finally ended up asking when her friend still hadn't said anything. She was itching to know what it was. She was exhausted from all the school she had been doing lately on top of being, well courted with her lord it was almost like having one of those full time jobs Kagome had talked to her about a while ago.

Finally, her friend managed to tell them. "I've got some tickets to go to an _awesome_ violin contest and then after that the beach! Isn't this cool? I think we deserve a break after everything that's been going on!" Kagome squealed happily, while jumping up and down.

Rin felt bad because she was sure Kagome had been expecting them all to jump up and down for joy but what she got was the complete opposite of that. Her lord looked like he could care less and was only doing _any_ of it because of her and well, Inuyasha had his arms crossed defiantly and was glaring at the other girl. On the other hand, Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment before she began to explain what everything was and why she wanted them all to do these strange activities.

"Okaaay, not the reaction I was hoping for from you guys but the violin is an instrument that people place under their chin and play with a long "stick" and I have a feeling you guys will love the sound it makes for music!" Kagome explained, rather enthusiastically. It looked like she was still forcing herself not to jump up and down while she talked.

Understanding what this violin was because of school, Rin felt her eyes light up and she grinned at the other girl. "Kagome, this is great! When do we go to this contest of yours?"

Laughing, Kagome looked down at the dates that were on the tickets. "We are supposed to leave for the theater tonight! And we leave for the beach tomorrow! Just as a heads up, though you all may want to pack for a couple of days and with the help from my awesome mom, she got us all backpacks for the trip." The other girl was practically glowing as she spoke.

Rin on the other hand didn't know how to feel. Yes, she knew what the violin was but she had never once set foot on this so called beach of Kagome's but from the sounds of things, it was amazing and relaxing and everything that was good in the world so she was up for trying it, she supposed it couldn't be too scary if the other girl was so excited about it.

 _'Maybe while we are there, it will give me the chance to sort everything out with lord Sesshoumaru.'_ Rin thought, feeling better for the first time that day. In fact, the night before, her lord had come into her spare bedroom at Kagome-chan's injured and bleeding. Of course, with his demon healing, he recovered in one night, plus half the day but she still wanted to know what happened and she was scared for him. She loved him and didn't want anything happening to him before she could truly show him how she felt, besides with just the words of affection she spoke for him the day before.

Thanks to Kagome-chan, she knew that words alone were not enough and she knew from experience with traveling with her lord that it was true. She desperately wanted to prove herself and maybe a long walk on this beach, it would give her the perfect chance she needed. She could already see it all in her minds eye and it all seemed so romantic to her that she was left a sighing, daydreaming mess leaving the others to wonder what was up with her, but she didn't care.

She was too happy _to_ care.

It was magnificent what her minds eye pictured for her. Long walks along the water, walking hand in hand with her handsome, strong and proud demon lord and lover... feeling her heart soar when he let slip his own feelings for her... but deep down, she knew he was too prideful for that but even if this was the case, just getting to spend time with him was enough for her. She never wanted to leave his side that much was for certain.

Even if she couldn't get any information out of him about Naraku or her awful English teacher (who she believed to be Naraku in disguise), she would take what she could get. In a way, she felt like this was probably how Kagome-chan felt with Inuyasha whenever he went off to see Kikiyo in secret. She shuddered just at the thought of her lord having another mistress to lay down with.

She knew it was a selfish thought but she couldn't help it. She had grown so used to being the only one, along with master Jaken traveling at her lords side. Besides which, jealousy was a natural human emotion, she found out from Kagome-chan during one of their homework lessons. It made her feel slightly better about it but at the same time tried her best to put it out of her mind and kept telling herself to think just about the violin concert and the beach trip they were to be taking. The trip was supposed to last two whole weeks and truth be told, Rin _was_ feeling excited, she just wished her lord would confide more into her and trust her as a mate but she knew deep in her heart that it would take time for that to happen and decided that she was going to do it the right way and take the time it would take to get her lord to trust and confide in her.

Actually, she admired his pride and strong nature and his loyalness. In her heart she knew that these features are what helped her to love him as much as she would and she would _always_ love him.

With these thoughts in mind, she continued to pack her bags and become ready for the two week vacation she was about to take. Of course, she was excited but deep down, she felt like something bad was about to happen and she didn't know why she felt the way she did, all she knew was that the feeling was something that couldn't be ignored but in the end, decided not to say anything to anyone not knowing how much of a mistake it would turn out to be...

* * *

 ** _-The Violin contest-_**

The sound of the violin playing was pure bliss to Rin's ears. The woman playing it seemed to be moving with the music she created as she played and the music itself made Rin think of blue Summer skies, chirping birds and running streams of water. It touched her heart and soul in a way only her lord could probably do. Hearing this woman play seemed to be inspiring her to become something and do something better with herself and her life and she decided that when she returned to her home and her world with her lord, she was going to put her foot down and ask him for some private lessons. She knew that there were human and demons alike who knew how to play this strange yet beautiful instrument and she felt joy in knowing that she could create something this beautiful just by practice and determination and maybe one day could even play something worthy for her lord.

It gave her stomach butterflies just thinking about it and she smiled, closing her eyes and just letting the music sink in to her soul and lift her spirit. Speaking of her lord, she was sitting in his lap as the musician played feeling more content and happy as she ever did before. Like she had thought, the trip had helped. It almost felt like a date, as Kagome-chan would have called it. Kagome herself was sitting in the red chair next to them in Inuyasha's lap and even though the two brothers didn't seem happy about sitting side by side, it felt wonderful just spending time with all her friends.

Soon, the woman was done playing her song and everyone stood to clap and even while they clapped their appreciation for the beautiful tune they had just heard, her lord kept his arms around her waist, looking lost in thought. Rin wondered if he had even heard the music like she had. It was also because of this that she was determined to play him something even better.

Of course, they couldn't just go on a two week trip without taking their homework and the extra credit work they had needed to take with them but after the dinner that was scheduled after the contest, the four of them were to be traveling to the ocean the night of and right after they ate.

According to Kagome-chan someone who knew how to fly a small private plane would be flying the four of them to the ocean around midnight. It would be a long flight, Rin knew this from the warning Kagome had given all of them but she also figured that while they were on the plane, she would be content sleeping next to her lord, like she had always done.

Something about sleeping by his side on a private jet plane seemed more intense than normal though and it sent a fresh wave of nervous excitement through her. She bit her lip and felt herself flush. Her heart skipped a bit and lord Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her waist, leaning his lips in close to her ear in order to whisper his next words to her.

"Rin, what is it? And do not lie to this Sesshoumaru for I can tell when you are." He sounded firm, as he usually did whenever he was giving an order or asking a request from her.

She gulped and fiddled with his sleeve with her fingers and chose not looking at him while she explained and answered him as truthfully as she could. "Well, my lord I was just thinking about how I would really enjoy being on the plane with you." She felt she had said it so fast that she was instantly grateful for his demon hearing because otherwise she probably would have had to repeat herself.

To be honest, she had almost wish she had fibbed to him but then again, he had told her not to and she knew in the end she would have felt guilty for lying to really wished he would say something, though. If anything, that made her more nervous and restless. After a while, she was sure he wasn't going to say anything but once they were on the plane, he finally spoke to her. Or she thought he had because at the moment, she was currently half asleep and curled up against his side, almost like a small cat.

It was exactly what she had pictured in her minds eye. Well, almost. All the way up until the part where he said: "This Sesshoumaru is proud to court a human such as yourself."

She knew it was as close to acknowledging what she had told him earlier as she would get and she wasn't about to complain. She smiled to herself and decided it would be best to not say anything at all and enjoyed the rest of her flight to the ocean, which she could not wait to see and soon, she would definitely be seeing it.

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright, this is me trying to make up for such a long wait by making the chapter longer. :) The feedback would totally be appreciated, so please feel free to leave reviews, please, please, please don't be a silent reader! :) Believe me, reviews will definitely help me with inspiration. Haha. Anyways, I will do my best to update chapter 14 soon I'm so happy because this is the farthest so far I've ever gotten with a story. :D It's my goal to finish this one soon, lol. Oh yes and I'm really excited to write about the ocean/beach chapter because its one of my most favorite places to go myself on this earth, haha. So yeah, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, it's going to be a bit more fluffy and romantic so yeah. :D Haha.

P.s: Also, pardon me if the characters are a bit out of character but believe me, I'm trying. :) haha. Sesshoumaru is a really hard character to write for and I'm trying to keep Rin as innocent and sweet as she is in the anime but keep in mind she is also older in this in order for me to you know, have them be together... so yeah, lol. Just thought I would throw this out there. :) I just really wanted to make my own Sesshoumaru and Rin story because I love these two together so much, haha. Maybe once I get this done I'll start a Harry Potter one, I'm not sure yet. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

 **A/n:** Hey there! :D I'm so happy my writing juices have seemingly come back to me! :D Haha... I started this story and I do intend to finish it, I promise. :) Anyways, anything that is in italics are either dreams or memories and sometimes thoughts but usually my thought scenes look like this _'Hey there!'_ So, now that this is cleared up, here is chapter 14. :) I hope you all enjoy it and I'm going to try and make it longer than the others so yeah. :) I think this story is coming to an end soon but I'm not sure yet... Anyways, I'd like to give a special shout out to **nerdgirl29** for the kind review and for suggesting I have it rain. :) Because of that suggestion, this idea popped into my head and I really think it helps draw the story together even more. :D Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 _ **-Beach Adventures-**_

 _As the waves crashed up against the shore line, Rin inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the place. She let the water brush up against her feet and something about it was so refreshing and healing it was prefect. Lord Sesshoumaru was walking by her side, looking up ahead as he normally did and staying quiet as usual. Far behind them, Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand with Kagome flushing shyly and looking away while Inuyasha did his best to hide his own awkwardness. Everything was so peaceful but still, Rin didn't know why but there was still this feeling deep inside her that something was going to go wrong..._

 _As if reading her mind, the sky turned dark and the calm waves became fierce and merciless as huge droplets of rain fell onto them. Rin screamed, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and while being pressed to his side, she was lifted quickly into the air as he took flight off the ground as a huge wave would have washed them into the ocean by crashing onto the shore if they had still been walking there. She was grateful he had saved her but then something occurred to her... where was Kagome and Inuyasha?! She screamed again and he looked down at her with a frown on his face._

 _"Rin, what is wrong?" He demanded._

 _She could hardly get the words out, she was so upset. "K-kagome and I-inuyasha. Their gone!" She wailed and hid her face in his shoulder._

 _Before she could really start crying however, she felt him nudge her and she looked up at him, sniffling and doing her best to wipe her tears away._

 _"Look behind you." He said quietly._

 _And so she did and she gasped in pleasure when she saw Inuyasha practically soaring over the waves and following behind them with Kagome safely on his back._

 _With happy tears in her eyes she whispered one last thing before waking up from the nightmare that had overtaken her soul. "Thank goodness their okay."_

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?" A familiar voice demanded above her and Rin murmured something in her sleep, causing Kagome, Inuyasha and her lord to worry even further, each of them showing their worry in different ways. Finally having enough of this nonsense, he gently picked Rin up in his arms and carried her to their separate motel room. He placed her lightly on the bed before making his way into the bathroom. He knew how much she loved it. It was covered in shells, white shower curtains and towels to match. Knowing this, he did his best to take extra care of it as he rummaged around in drawers trying to find a washcloth he could use in order to help bring down her nightmare-ish fever. Placing it under the water, he soaked it before ringing it and taking it to her and covering her forehead with it, hoping it would ease her pain.

He loathed feeling so weak and not knowing what to do in order to fix whatever was wrong. Ever since she was little, he had always protected her and always made sure she was happy. There was something about her soul that spoke to his and he intended to find out. He wasn't about to let whatever this was take her away before he could.

Deep down, he had a feeling he knew who was doing this and he hoped he was wrong. That particular witch was supposed to be dead. He didn't believe she was strong enough to hold the curse over them, even in death as she had promised before he killed her and put her out of her misery. He despised the fact that vermin such as lower class demons, witches and warlocks and sometimes even humans alike kept trying to hunt him down in order to take his power from him. He couldn't stand how much his every move seemed to keep putting Rin in danger.

Once, he had tried sending her to a human village when she was very young but she was too stubborn and intent on staying with him, even though he couldn't understand why...

 _'She's supposed to be enjoying this trip.'_ He thought rather darkly to himself while pushing her hair back from her face gently and switching the washcloth to its other side.

 _'If I made her my mate, everything would be back to normal and she would be happy.'_ He froze in mid thought.

Did he think of just making a _human_ as his _mate?_ Perhaps all this ocean air really was making him go insane, as his brother had stated earlier...

He, the great lord of the western lands would _never_ follow in the same footsteps as his idiotic father. He was too prideful for his own good and he knew that. But still. He couldn't think of such nonsense now. Not when his dear Rin was struggling to fight for her life.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he snarled protectively at the knock that came at the door. To make matters worse, he sprung up and hovered over Rin, his eyes blazing red when the strange miko girl, Kagome let herself in.

 _'I will not hesitate to kill her, no matter who's mate she is if anymore harm comes to Rin.'_ He thought savagely as she dared to walk closer to them.

Who did this girl think she was, walking into their sick room? Even though he knew Rin trusted the other girl and even considered her a friend, he did not trust her by any means. The only one he had ever truly been loyal to was Rin and nothing would ever change that.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome lifted her chin defiantly and spoke in a clear, calm voice despite the situation she found herself in.

"I want to help Rin and I believe I know how to heal her."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "You will come no closer or I will kill you."

The miko rolled her eyes before smirking and looking rather proud of herself. "Would you rather her die and stay in this state of fever? I have healing powers that you do not, Sesshoumaru and if you don't let me help her, she _will_ die."

For a moment, he considered slitting her throat for even daring to talk to him in such a way but one glance at Rin had him baring his fangs at the miko girl before finally sitting stubbornly cross legged on the ground far away from her.

He couldn't _stand_ the stench that was following her. She reeked of his filthy half brother. If he loathed anything more than half breeds and humans, it was the fact that he was now sitting here, relying on a human in order to save one that he possibly was in love with.

 _'Once I know for certain that Rin is healed, I will go back to our time. I have had enough of this strange era of the miko's.'_ He reasoned with himself. _'And Rin will follow me, no matter what her promises where.'_

Fuming to himself he sat and waited for the possible love of his life to be healed so that he could return and take her home with him, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well, will he be able to follow through with his stubbornness? Read on and find out in the next chapter! :D I was going to make this chapter longer but m darn laptop shut down in the middle of writing all of what I had up and it was erased! :( BUT, maybe in the next chapter I'll have it longer. :) Ohhh, and maybe I'll even do a fluff scene, I'm not sure yet but either way, please leave your thoughts! :D It really helps inspire me to keep going! Thank you, lovelies. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

 **A/n:** Honestly, I love writing for this story and I'm going to be so sad when I come to the last and final chapter for it. :( haha. However, it feels like it's coming up but I will do my best to draw this out as long as I can. :) With coffee down and inspiration flowing, I think I can manage to do so. :) Also, thank you all for all your kind reviews and thanks to them and a little help from the imagination I have a possible second Inuyasha story on hold and waiting to start while I finish this one up. :) I'm still thinking on it, though. :) I just love to write though and I'm glad I finally got back into it after so many years it feels like because I've missed it to be honest. It helps me get through real life things as crazy as that sounds? Lol. Anyways, onto chapter 15! :D I'm so proud of myself, lol.

P.s: Thank you all again for all the sweet reviews! I don't feel like I thank you enough but they do make my day and really do help keep me going. Love you guys. xoxo~

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

Two days...

It has been two whole days since his beloved Rin had fallen prey to the dreadful nightmares she fought in order to stay alive. She _was_ a fighter. This he knew from experience but was she strong enough to break the spell that held her down? He was more than irritated with the young miko who had claimed that she could heal Rin. The night she had turned to him with a sad, defeated look on his face he had snarled and jumped out the window and gone on a wild killing spree.

Later, he had regretted it. Only because while he was in the middle of killing everything in his site and path, Rin's face kept appearing in his minds eye as he let his claws slice through flesh and shred it without even clearly seeing it. For a moment, he sympathized with his deceased father. He imagined this is how he felt when his human mate was giving birth to Inuyasha and dying from it... but he would never admit this to anyone, not even Rin.

He didn't want to and _couldn't_ lose her. He feared the beast he would turn into if he did. Long ago, he would never have feared that crazed and heartless animal.

In fact, he had been wanting to become that horrible monster. With Rin at his side now and knowing that she would never willingly leave him, he had been willing to change even though he had never let anyone see it. Or speak of it and he would still not hesitate to kill if he had to. He couldn't admit that he almost had to kill in order to feel normal. It was all part of being the great and powerful demon he was.

With Rin at his side though, she eased that desire considerably. With her sweet smiles and easy laughter and playful personality. She wasn't like any of the other human girls in the villages scattered out across the country. She wasn't selfish and greedy and had all eyes for him.

 _These_ were the reasons why she was so special. And these were the reasons why he was willing to change himself. For her, he would become and _be_ anything.

After he had come back from his regrettable killing spree, he had thought up a plan in order to hopefully free her from the witches clutches. While he traveled through the lands of his time, hoping she was still alive, he tried not to think about the dreams she was having that was causing her so much pain and suffering...

* * *

Rin thrashed around in her painful sleep, hoping the awful images would go away. That is what she would call them. They were far too horrible and awful to be even considered as nightmares.

she knew deep in her heart that this was somehow a punishment for her. It was a punishment for going back in time in order to see her lords past and it was a punishment for the killing of the witch because her lord did not want her to have to give up her first new born child...

Even though it was torture and incredibly painful, she would do it all over again if she was faced with that choice. She didn't regret anything, this much was for certain.

 _'He murdered us without a care in the world. He is worse than a monster, he is the devil incarnate. He will devour your soul and very heart. Get away from him while you still can.'_

 _On and on they went, telling her to fear him and to flee from him. She endured. She would always endure. She was not willing to give up on him just because of how he used to be._

 _They continued to torture her and showed her images of her lord, no not her lord and best friend/lover but a different person entirely. This was the demon they were warning her against. This was the man with red eyes, instead of golden and the most terrifying murderous look in his eyes. There was a cold fury to the way he carried himself and yes, it indeed terrified her but instead of making her want to run away from him and never look back, it made her want to stay and try and bring her lord Sesshoumaru back to her, like he was in the real waking world._

 _She felt like the hopeless and weak human her lord always seemed to speak of and hate and it made her feel pathetic and wish that she could change herself for him as he had done for her without even realizing it._

 _Except one major thing terrified her and kept her from even trying. The thought of her changing herself but having him not give a damn in the end, no matter what she did and him turning his back on her forever because of the damned fact that she was indeed a human and would forever be one, no matter how much she wished she wasn't._

 _She could feel her very heart snapping in two at the very thought..._

 _Rin felt like she was drowning in these depressing and horrible thoughts of her worst fears imaginable when a new voice filled her mind. This voice was different from the others, she knew this right away._

 _"Wake up, darling. You cannot stay like this forever for he awaits your return."_

 _'But I don't want to wake up.' Rin thought pathetically to this new voice._

 _"You must. You have been asleep for two days and if you do not wake up you will die. Think of what dying would do to him. He may not know how to show it but if he were to lose you, he would be destroyed."_

 _Rin mentally shook her head and wanted to rip this voice from her conscious. For once in her life, she didn't want to wake up and face the look of disappointment and loathing her lord would always have of her kind, even if he maybe possibly felt a little bit different for her._

 _Deep down, though she knew whoever was speaking to her weak mind was right and that she needed to be strong and force herself to wake. She had never once in her life been selfish or even allowed herself to think of herself more than a short period of time but for once, she wanted to be like the other girls and think of herself and take the easy way out, she was so tried of fighting..._

 _She had already died once before, why should now be any different? She had nothing to be afraid of because death was something peaceful. 'Just like sleeping.' She thought wistfully to herself._

 _''Because now you have someone looking forward to your return. Last time, you did not. Wake up child, for he awaits. Please."_

 _It was that 'please' that **finally**_ made her open her eyes and once again look up at the world she both loved and hated but for once, her lord was not there looking back down at her...

 _'Where could he be?'_ She wondered before trying to force herself to sit up in the cot she had been sick in for the last two days but, a hand that was not her lords forced her back down and that's when she became even more terrified. Why was he not with her?

She was determined to find out, even if she had to fight for it for she was _very_ used to fighting for the things she wanted the most...

* * *

 **A/n:** What do you guys think?! Please review and let me know! :D And, as mentioned above, improvements for the story will be made once I finish writing it. :) So I apologize in advance for anything that looks weird or funny or any future mistakes I may make while finishing this. :) They will be fixed, I promise! :D And as promised this chapter is (kind of) longer than most. :) However this story was supposed to be just drabbles I couldn't help myself and make the chapters a tad bit longer, anyways. :) Haha. I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this and the next chapter will be uploaded soon! :D


	16. Important Author's Note!

**Huge author's note! Please read but never fear, the next chapter should still be here soon! This is a just an in case kind of thing and I just want to let you all know what is going on with my life as of right now! :D**

 **((P.s: I know I'm sorry for doing this to you guys instead of it being the next chapter because I know how annoying it is when these have to be written BUT again, the next chapter will still be up in the next few days or so, I promise))! :)**

 **...**

Anyways, onto the important stuff... like I said I do still intend to keep writing for this because I'm having so much fun doing so! I love temporarily living in this world for as long as I can however, I have been working hard on improving myself as a writer and person in general and am doing my best to keep doing what's right for myself, my health, and others around me and the loved ones I have in my life and that I deeply care about, so in order to do this I have been trying to get into either a nursing or Veterans home here where I live because ever since I was in middle school, wanting to care for the elderly and keep them happy for as long as possible has been a dream for a very long time! Due to personal life experiences and everything but I won't go into too much detail here because then we would be here all day long...

Any-who, this being said, I have been applying any possible place I can and may or may not be taking CNA classes this coming month, so my life will be a little bit scattered while that is all going on if I still decide to go that route or just get trained on the spot in another nursing home that I know of... because of this, I will be writing and updating like crazy in order to get what I can up for you guys! :) So please be patient with me, since I am still young and trying to get my life together. :D

Speaking of which, yes I am 21 and still working on getting my drivers license but before anything is said about that, I am going on the 15th in order to take that big test behind the wheel in order to achieve it so I can work on filling my life dream in becoming a nurse of sorts. :) I have a car and now all I have to do is practice more and more and then go in for that big day, so wish me luck please peeps! :D xoxo~

P.s: Once again I am sorry for having to do this but I felt that I would be letting you guys down if I didn't post this author's note chapter and let you guys know how crazy and hectic my life truly is at this point and no, I am NOT complaining in any way, I am in fact very excited and happy about it all! I am just letting everyone know for the future but I'm hoping to finish this story before any of this starts going on!

Anyways, I love you guys dearly and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story that is soon to come! Maybe as soon as tomorrow for the next chapter! With much love, **xXStudioGhibliGirlxX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

 **A/n:** I'm going to do my best to at least get a few more chapters up before the 1st of the new month for you guys because I adore writing for this story and every minute I'm (hopefully) working at new job I will be thinking about it almost the whole time, lol. This has been a huge goal for a long time now to finish a story and not delete it because I'm not happy with it and I'm finally happy with this idea and feel like it's one of the easiest stories I've tried writing in a long time, it just comes so naturally and I think that's how it's supposed to be when one writes. :) that's just my opinion though, haha. Again, I'm sorry for the last chapter being an author's note and I hope you all continue to stick with me! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

She wanted to know why he still wasn't back. At first, she wanted to be selfish, but then that wasn't her and didn't even feel like her and she had felt guilty almost instantly for thinking that way. Then, she became worried. Was he hurt? Did he need her help when she was just sitting there in a safe place with Kagome and the others who could protect her? Would he be angry with her if she decided to go out and try finding him? She didn't know but what she also _did_ know was that if she didn't at least try and find out, she would just sit here in the same spot forever and worry until it was possibly too late to do anything.

She didn't want that to rest on her conscious for the rest of her life so, when she finally felt well enough to get out of the cot, she dressed in her fighting gear, pulled her hair up the exact way she was taught and was about to step outside when a voice behind her stopped her.

She froze and was prepared to be talked out of going but instead was pleasantly surprised. It was Inuyasha and he had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving her a knowing, yet defiant look. A look he always seemed to wear and she could see why it annoyed her lord so much.

"I know that you're planning on going to find my moronic brother but before you do, you should take Kirara with you. We'd feel better and hopefully that will stop him from trying to kill us all if something were to happen to you."

Rin couldn't believe it. She grinned and ran up to hug him. It was something she would not normally do, but his actions were so unbelievably sweet and now she could see why Kagome loved him and came over from her world so much just to see him, even if she still used the excuse of finding the sacred jewel shards in order to do so. In Rin's mind, they were lost to them forever and to her, that wasn't such a bad thing. It made humans and demons alike greedy and beyond selfish it broke her heart just to think about it. It turned good people into bad and it made her shudder at the thought of history repeating itself if it were ever completely full again.

Inuyasha didn't shove her away but she could tell he wasn't comfortable with her hugging him, so she backed up and let him go, grinning brightly at him instead, trying to let him know how much this meant to her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I know you two don't always see eye to eye but I will bring him back, I promise and when I do, I will send Kirara back to you and Sango and that will be my way of letting you guys know that I've found him. You guys are wonderful friends and tell Kagome... tell her that I had a fun time going back with her to her world and studying and meeting all her friends. I've learned a lot." Rin could feel herself tearing up and she didn't like it.

She didn't like being so sad and miserable and just wanted to be back to her normal, happy go lucky self. She knew that finding her lord safe and well again would help her do that. She just had a gut feeling that something had happened to him and she just hoped that she would be able to bring him back in one piece.

She felt like the night he came into her spare bedroom at Kagome-chan's injured and bleeding had something to do with his sudden disappearance and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Feeling like she was doing the right thing, she had come to a decision that when she was reunited with her lord, she would return back with him to their time and stay there. She didn't like being in the danger she had been in and she was not going to make him worry if the teacher she had had would harm her if his back was turned and deep down, this decision was what she knew would help keep them going down the right path in the end and she was going to do it and she also knew that she was going to have to break the news to Kagome-chan but felt like her friend would understand.

Rin had been born into this time and it was her home. Her lord had the other piece of her heart that her home did and she knew that now.

Climbing on the huge demon cats back, she ruffled her ears before asking the cat to take flight. For a moment, Rin felt like she was betraying Ah-Un but forced herself to put the thought in the back of her mind.

This had to be done and her lord had to be brought back to them. She also knew how heart broken Jaken would be if she came back and told him that their beloved lord was gone. She just _really_ couldn't live with that.

And for days, Rin traveled and flew on the backside of Kirara. She had needed to slay several demons and received many injuries doing so, a huge gash on her leg being the worst of them and she knew that's what the demons were attracted to: the scent of her blood.

Gritting her teeth, she did everything Kagome-chan had taught her in order to try and heal herself and stop the bleeding. Realizing that the bleeding wouldn't completely stop, she had to travel in order to find a healing herb that would at last get it to stop and that took her even longer.

At this point, she prayed that her lord was still alive. She was very disheartened and didn't know what to do and wondered if she was in way over her head.

When week three rolled around Rin was found in the middle of a field in exhausted tears, hungry and very scared and depressed. She wasn't sure what to do anymore when a figure walked in and placed a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her up.

It was Inuyasha's human mother. Well, the ghost of his human mother. Rin couldn't fathom why she was there but she was willing to hear her out, especially if it would help her find her lord and she had a gut feeling that it would.

"Please stop the tears my dear. They don't become you at all and lord Sesshoumaru would think so, too." She gave Rin a smile that almost instantly made her feel better. It even somewhat encouraged her to keep going.

So, because of this Rin wiped away her tears and bowed her respect for the other woman. She could see why Inuyasha loved and missed her so much.

"D-do you know where he is?" Rin sniffled, unable to completely wipe away all her lost feelings at once.

Izayoi nodded, looking very serious and worried.

"Yes, my dear. I've been watching over him, even though he does not know it. He is trapped in the land of the afterlife and needs your help to bring him back. There is a way to do that, even though it sounds impossible he isn't dead yet but is trapped by long lost fears by the witch who tried taking your unborn first born. What you guys did in order to see the past was not natural and the witch had felt you two both needed to be punished. Her way of doing so was taking your beloved away from you and trapping him in his past and most deepest fears and hatreds."

Hearing all of this made Rin feel sick and angered all at once. How dare someone try hurting her lord? It saddened her that so many misunderstood him and tried taking away the power that he was born with.

He was so sweet and caring beyond the barrier that he put up for the rest of the world to see and she knew why he did. Because he was hurt in the past, just as she had been and she knew that this was why they bonded so well. Because they both knew what it was like to be hurt by the world and people around them.

"What can I do to save him?" Rin demanded, wishing she could grasp the other woman's hand and hold on for dear life and the support that she felt like she needed.

Izayoi smiled at her once more: it was like she was all smiles for a girl- no woman she didn't even know and that felt almost odd to Rin but she took it and waited for the older woman to tell her what she needed to do.

Izayoi stretched out her arms and handed Rin a unique looking flower that glowed like the sun and was a light as a feather in her small hands.

She gave the other woman a confused look, frowning. What did this mean?

Izayoi chuckled quietly and Rin knew that if she could wrap her up in her arms, she would. The thought made her happy. Izayoi was like the mom Rin never got the chance to have because of fate and burglars. It almost made her want to start crying again.

"This flower will help you get to the land your beloved lord is in and it will also help the two of you return when you are successful. Be warned, though you must never part from this flower so keep it close to you at all times for if you lose it, the two of you may never return to the land of the living again."

Rin nodded and felt the pressure more than ever but was very determined to bring her lover back to her. She wanted them to have the chance to fully be able to court each other the proper way and maybe even be able to be mated together and later on maybe married and have a family of their own.

That was her life long dream and Rin knew that lord Sesshoumaru would never let their children be put in the path of danger like she had been and this thought made her incredibly happy.

So, with these thoughts in mind Rin closed her eyes and allowed the flower to transport her to the awful place her lord was trapped in. Would she be able to bring him back? This, she didn't know but how could she do something if she didn't try?

Because of this, she would do her damn _best_ in order to save him and she _was_ going to save him. Returning without him wasn't an option and she knew this was true, deep down in her fragile, yet strong heart.

* * *

 **A/n:** Yay! Chapter 17 is now up and oh boy do I feel great about it! :) I love where this story is going and keep in mind, even Kagome herself when she was traveling back and forth between times spent a good chunk of her time in Inuyasha's world and so I'm trying to have Rin do the same thing. :) I'm thinking of maybe having Rin go back one more time to Kagome's world before making her final choice of where she wants to be and I think this chapter is the turning point for that. :)

Anyways, thank you all again and thank you for all the support! It's really helping and I appreciate it so much. :D After this chapter I think this will be one of the last author notes I will be making because I don't want them all through the story. This will be kind of hard because I love to talk to you guys but I can also do that through pm messages as well. :) Lol. Thank you all again! Muah! xoxo.

:)


	18. Chapter 18

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 _ **~Rin and Sesshoumaru~**_

Rin felt cold all through her body, her mind, her heart, even her soul. This is the place her lord had been trapped in for weeks on end? She knew that he was strong and could even heal quicker than her kind and half demons but this place... it sucked the very life out of you and took the reason you stayed alive away from you. It didn't give you a choice in anything.

Spotting her lord chained tightly to the hard, icy ground she ran over to him, forgetting everything else except for bringing him back. She had expected his eyes to be closed and showing a pain of some sorts but instead, what she saw terrified her. His eyes were very much open and blazing a crazed dark red. His normally elegant purple stripes that marked him as who he was were jagged and sharp looking. His long past his waist length silver moon like hair was tangled and seemingly destroyed and it broke her heart.

She couldn't stand seeing this powerful being look like this. It wasn't natural.

Slowly, she walked up to him and sat as close to him as she could while he was in the state he was in. No, she didn't fear him but she didn't want to make him feel like she was a threat to him when she was trying to do the opposite and bring him back to himself.

Rin quietly thought to herself and made sure she said all the right words that he both needed and wanted to hear before saying anything out loud. She _couldn't_ fail. She only had a certain amount of time with the flower that was allowing her to remain here and it was doing all it could to protect her and her lord from withering away into nothing and dying in this unruly and unwelcoming place.

Finally, she spoke and in her heart, she knew these were the right words that needed to be said.

"My lord, please come back to me. You are no longer this demon you used to be and you _are_ strong enough to fight this. You have always been strong enough. Remember your pride and please, _please_ don't let your strong and beautiful soul be taken and tamed by this curse. You are and always will be above this kind of evil and... I love you my lord. I will _always_ love you, no matter where your heart takes you."

Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, Rin leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the side of the lips, taking his outstretched claws in her hand and not caring how they dug into her skin. She would do anything for this demon lord, this much she knew. Her heart, her soul and her body would always follow him to the ends of the earth and she knew she never wanted to see him like this again. She missed seeing his calm and collected self.

This demon monster, this _thing_ was very much the opposite of that yet she still loved him. Seeing him at his very worst would never change her mind. She knew that when she went back in time and saw his past and she knew it now.

After saying her part, she knew that it was the only thing she could ever say to him that would _hopefully_ bring him back to her. And so, knowing this she sat with him, holding his clawed hand for how ever many days, she didn't know but at the same time she didn't care.

For some time, Rin felt as if she had dozed off with her eyes open. She thought about the time he had saved her from Kohaku and had stood there beside her and the boy, waiting for the boy to make his move in order to take her life. In the end, he hadn't and she remembered how happy she felt and how safe when she was able to go back with her lord and continue traveling with him in one piece.

She remembered all the times Kagura and Naraku had kidnapped her in order to get to her lord and she remembered how each time, her lord would come for her and bring her back, seeming to not care about his much cared for pride but letting it shine through all at the same time. _That_ was also why she loved him.

She could sit there and name all the reasons why but she didn't want to or need to. She knew how her heart felt and soon, she finally fell into a fitful sleep and hoped that the flower wouldn't run out of time in order to safely bring them back but in the end, if the land of the living wasn't where they could be happy then she was determined to think that they could be happy in the world of the dead.

At first, the thought of possibly dying scared her to no ends but then, she was able to lift her spirits up by telling herself that she would not be dying here alone and that she would be dying next to someone she loved...

And then she had to pull herself out of the even harder and scarier part of the whole ordeal and had to tell herself that they were _not going to die._

In fact, she was so lost in thought she almost didn't notice when her lord finally woke up and returned to her...

He placed one normally returned clawed finger against her soft cheek and wiped away a falling tear. Almost like when he had revived her as a small child, he reached behind her with his other hand and pulled her up close to his chest and looked deep into her eyes and placed a hard, needy kiss on her even softer lips and growled his pleasure into them.

Even with all the reason why he shouldn't have Rin as his mate, at this point he did not care. This young woman had traveled through the depths of hell for him and he respected that. It put her on the same level as him.

So, in order to respect her and show her how much he appreciated and loved what she did for him and kept doing for him, he would make her his mate when they returned to the living realm. Picking her up bridal style, he closed his eyes along with her and they both prayed in order to help activate the flower and once again, they were returned home in a bright flash of light and even then, he didn't put her down. He didn't want to and never wanted to be separated from her again.

He regretted being so stubborn about his feelings for her and felt as if that had been why they had gone through so much hell in order to get to this point. He kissed her again and ran his long strong fingers through her soft and beautiful hair. He would never admit to his brother and fathers actions for falling for a human and maybe that made him a hypocrite or just too stubborn for his own good but he knew that this woman was right for him, whether she was human or not, he would never wish to change her.

Her big, cheerful smiles brightened his day and wanted him to be better and do better just for her. He would never say such a thing out loud or to anyone else but her and that was how it was supposed to be.

He would find all the ways he could to forever thank her for bringing him back and to make her just as happy and cheerful as she always was and hopefully in the days to come even more so than ever.

His beloved was crying happy tears and if he wasn't so prideful, he would have smiled and shown her the way she needed to be shown that he was happy for her. He knew that she respected that he would probably never be able to do so but still, he tried his best and gave a small crooked smile of his own before finally putting her down.

A minute later, a large demon cat came springing towards them and Sesshoumaru snarled and shoved Rin behind him, his eyes beginning to blaze that terrifying red when he heard Rin trying to hold back her hysterical giggles behind him. He turned and gave her a questioning look when she began to explain the situation for him. When he had thought the worst and had tried protecting her from the large animal, she had de-transformed and hid behind the large bush that was the farthest away from them.

"There's no need to worry, my lord. Kirara is harmless and helped me get here in order to bring you back. She's a friend, I promise." After saying so, Rin walked over to the brush bush her feline friend was hiding in and slowly began to coax her out from behind it. Once the now small cat was fit snugly into her arms her lord began to relax and Rin leaned down in order to whisper into the cats small ears.

"You can return to your masters, my friend. Thank you for helping me find him." She scratched behind the animals ear and set her off and hoped that Inuyasha and his friends would get the message and not come running for her rescue, for she did not need one because she was once again reunited with her lord and that made her happier than she could ever be...

* * *

 _ **~With Kagome and the others~**_

"Oh, thank the gods!" Kagome sighed with relief and sank to her knees onto the ground when she saw Kirara leaping towards them, looking well and unharmed.

"Rin must have found him." Sango said, while grinning and picking up her best friend and only tie she had left to her family. Kohaku died in the final battle but she was determined to be strong for him and knew that he was no longer suffering.

"Keh, well at least now we don't have to worry about getting torn to pieces." Inuyasha muttered.

A long time ago, Kagome would have thought he was being harsh and uncaring but now she knew that this was his way of showing that he _did_ care so she just smiled at him and entwined their arms together and leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

"Be happy for them, Inuyasha because your brother finally found someone who loves him unconditionally and do you know what I think?" Kagome paused and waited for her mate to answer her.

"What do you think, woman?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Kagome grinned and answered him: "I think he loves her just as much."

And with that, Kagome let go of his arm and skipped ahead of him, feeling happy for herself, her friends and ultimately Rin and the great demon lord of the west, Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **A/n:** A double update! How cool is that? :) Honestly, I think there will be one more chapter for this story and that will be the end of it. It's really hard for me not to just end it here because I really love the ending to this but well, I also feel like there is a need for _one more chapter._ Lol. I'm so very proud of this, I know I keep saying that but this is the first ever story that I've ever finished and not given up on! :) haha. Thank you all again sooo much! Love you all! Muah! xoxo. :)


	19. Chapter 19: The final Chapter

**Through the well and back again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The final Chapter~**

Three years have passed since that fateful day when Rin brought back her lord from the wastelands...

Ever since that day, Sesshoumaru had made the choice to mate with her and Rin felt for the mark on the side of her neck that would tie her to him for the rest of time. She didn't need to fear dying of old age anymore, she would live as long as her lord and the thought made her incredibly happy. She wasn't worried about getting lonely because she had her husband and her two wonderful and beautiful kids who would also live a long and everlasting life.

She knew that one day, they would go their own ways and find mates of their own but for now, she had a happy and carefree Miziko who loved staying close to Rin's side and helping her around the beautiful garden Sesshoumaru had given to her as a twenty first birthday present and her son Kimiko who clung to his fathers side and began his learning journey on how to hunt and fend for himself along with learning how to protect his companions.

Rin loved hearing his stories of everything he learned and he even found a companion to travel with. His lovely phoenix Flame was stunning and strong and could even protect her son whenever it was needed and for that, she was incredibly grateful.

It was all a mother could ever hope for: to have both of her kids happy and healthy and close to home while they grew up.

That night, her and her lord were laying in bed, talking quietly and curled in each others arms when they heard one sharp and fearful scream come from their daughters room. Rin bolted up right and Sesshoumaru did the same. He rested his arm across his beloveds chest and gave her a knowing look, warning her to stay where she was because of the danger that was facing them.

She nodded. Yes, she wanted to run with him to their child's room and see what was wrong but she also trusted his judgement and if he felt the need that she had to stay where she was then she would and she wouldn't question him until she thought she had to.

Sesshoumaru was in Mizikio's room in a second and what he saw made him feel a fear and a hate he hadn't felt in a long, long time. The old witch he had killed years ago was floating in the middle of his daughters room in ghost form and he unsheathed the sword his father had given to him and sliced through the middle of her grotesque figure.

The evil spirit vanished and Sesshoumaru knew in his heart now that she was gone once and for all and that they would never have to worry or fear the evil spirit trying to take their child away.

He picked up his crying and frightened daughter and carried her gently into his and Rin's room. Holding out her arms, Rin quietly took their daughter from his arms and held her close to her chest, whispering comforting lullabies about good dreams and life and him that Mizikio finally quieted her tears and fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

Rin finally felt comfortable enough to quietly ask him what happened. "Sesshoumaru? Is it all okay now?" She knew she had a fearful look on her face but she didn't like to think that their kids could be in danger because of something that happened a long time ago while they were still discovering their relationship as mates.

He nodded and it was like her heart lifted with joy in her chest and a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Yes, my love. The old witch is gone for good and is never going to be able to come back. I had to kill her three times and I knew that was how she would finally be banished from this world but I didn't want to worry you further." He gave her the most apologetic look he could ever have given her with how he was.

She nodded and wrapped her free arm around his waist and coaxed him to move closer to her. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru. I'm just glad she's gone and can't hurt our daughter. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of you."

He looked at her for the longest time before responding back to her. "Rin, you need not fear of losing any of us. We are a tight family and our children will _never_ have to go through what we did. I promise you that." He lifted her chin gently up with his long finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

He knew she was crying but he also knew that it was from the joy that they would finally be able to have a family and not fear anything or anyone coming after them.

Before she had become pregnant with his children, he had had to fight a war in order to gain the peace they were now living in. Because of this, he had missed a good half of her pregnancy and he hated it but it also made him fight stronger and harder then ever in order to stay alive and when he came back home, he had returned with two freshly new born and beautiful babes and a grinning and happy wife and mate.

It couldn't have made him happier. Even if he couldn't show it the way he knew she deserved, he was still able to let her know just how happy he was by showing her that he would always treat their two kids equally and love them just as much as he loved her and he knew deep down in his heart that she understood and would do the exact same thing for him as a lover, a wife, and a mate.

He didn't deserve any of this he knew but he was just glad that he was able to have the chance to have it.

He would never be able to get close to Inuyasha but he didn't loath him as much as he had in the past. In fact, having two children from a human woman he loved he could somewhat understand his half breed brother.

Rin was looking at him like she could hear almost exactly what he was thinking and he frowned and stood up, thinking that some fresh air was in order now that the danger had past.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. Stay here with Mizikio." He strode out the door and into the back garden that Rin loved so much.

He knew that she wanted to stay and be settled down but he also knew that the both of them loved the air of freedom so much better. _'Soon.'_ He thought to himself with a small, crooked smile. Soon they would be able to travel the lands with their kids and be completely free.

She would miss the garden but it would always be here and he would make sure that when they continued to travel again, he would have one of his maids keep up on it for when she wanted to come back and visit the castle and the garden itself.

He was happy that he was able to find someone who loved being under the full, star lit sky just as much as he himself did. He wouldn't have it any other way.

After a while of standing under the stars, he felt a small tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see his son standing there, looking up at him with tired, innocent eyes. He bent down and picked him up and placed him on his shoulder before turning his attention back to the sky.

It wasn't long before Kimiko was asking questions. He was known for them around his group of staff and maids when he wasn't around to answer them.

"Daddy, is sissy okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, Kimiko your sister is just fine and is with your mother right now, sleeping." He hoped that would ease the child's worries about and for his younger sister.

It seemed to do the trick but once again, he had something to ask and inwardly, Sesshoumaru sighed and tried to rein in his temper. You could say he wasn't as good as Rin was with raising the kids but he loved them as much as her and was trying his hardest.

"Are you and mommy okay?" With his big, innocent golden eyes looking up at him he couldn't help but chuckle and take the child in his arms and hold him tightly to his chest.

"Yes, Kimiko your mother and I are fine as well."

The words he spoke to his son under the night sky were indeed true and this, he knew deep down in his heart, too that they were all indeed more than okay and knew now that they always would be and his soul was happy that him and Rin could _finally_ have the family they had always dreamed of and wanted...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A/n:** Yes, folks this is the end! I suppose it seems soon but I don't feel the need that this story needs to be taken any further. :) I'm very happy with how I ended it and feel like it's the perfect ending for this one and yes, it was hard because I'm _horrible_ with endings and I myself feel so sad when good books end but anyways, I had to do it and maybe soon there will be another story up from me but I feel so happy because I finally accomplished one of my forever long goals and it feels great. :D

Also, I will try to explain part of this chapter and the reason for it... Obviously, it's the ending chapter but I also want to explain why I had Sesshoumaru take a step outside to be alone because I wanted to show how that because he is a powerful demon lord how he couldn't fully be happy staying in one place for long and needed to roam free because that's how he is through the whole anime in my opinion but I thought it was also important to show how he would always, always be happy by Rin's side and he is more willing and stubborn to wait for the day when they could roam free again with their little family... This is just my view on him though. :)

So the author's note doesn't become super long in this, I love you guys and I hope to see you in more stories that I intend to make in the future when my life isn't so crazy and hectic like it is now and thank you all again for all the wonderful support, it's what helped me get to this point and I couldn't have done it without you guys! Muah!

~xoxo~  
 **xXStudioGhibliGirlxX**


End file.
